My brothers keeper
by Geri K
Summary: Through no fault of his own Obi wan is sent back to his family, there he discovers deception and death, leaving him alone to raise his little brother, what happens when they are forced to flee for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Brothers Keeper  
**Author:** Geri K **Timeframe:** AU JA  
**Genre:** Obi/Angst  
**Characters:** Obi, Qui, Yoda, Bail, Dex and oc's except for the OC's I don't own any of the characters sniff sniff, just borrowing them.

**Summary:** Through no fault of his own Obi-wan is sent back to his family, there he discovers deception and death, leaving him alone to raise his little brother, what happens when they are forced to flee for their lives.

CHAPTER ONE : False accusations

Obi-wan could not believe it, in trouble again all because of Arly Bron that evil excuse for an initiate who would probably end up being a smuggler or a thief. _Why did not the Council see his faults and just send him away why did he have to ruin other lives in his decent to Darkness._ Obi-wan thought to him self as he fumed over another run in with the slightly older boy.

Arly was determined to end his career as a Jedi before it even began, and now they were transferring Arly to Obi-wan's room, all because Obi's roommate had been chosen recently and his other two room mates had gone to different areas of the Jedi one had gone to the Agri Corps and one had gone to medical corps.

So that left twelve-year-old Obi-wan in a room that big enough for four boys, he wished he could have the room all to himself. However, it was not to be first the two boy's Dag-mar, and Gerlin arrived, and then Arly.

Dag-mar and Gerlin stood at the door with their bags.

"Come in" smiled Obi-wan "I wont bite you" he said chuckling. "You can have any of those beds, but this one is mine," Obi said pointing to the one by the window.

The two new boys seemed very shy, but soon Obi had them talking and laughing. The three boys got on very well and became friends, they studied together and were becoming quite good with their lessons.

Obi-wan was happy with his new roommates, and he was looking forward to becoming a Padawan, as were Dag-Mar and Gerlin. Nevertheless all that changed when Arly arrived. He was a bully and the Masters moved him from dorm to dorm because of his unruly behaviour.

Arly intimidated Dag-mar and Gerlin, and eventually they would follow his lead and soon the three boys were picking on Obi-wan constantly. Arly seemed to have a knack of turning nice boys into little monsters, and Obi-wan was sure he was threatening them into doing whatever he asked of them.

Obi-wan would not follow along, so he was ostracised and they played tricks on him every chance they got.

However, every time Obi-wan defended himself from accusation, the three boys would insist that either Obi-wan was the culprit, or he had helped them do whatever dastardly deed they did. Obi-wan tried to get through to the two young boys who did every thing Arly told them to do.

"How can you be so stupid, he is going to get us all shipped off to the Agri-Corps is that what you want" Obi stated to the two boys when he had them alone.

"Aw come on Obi, you are too straight for your own good. Arly says he knows which Masters are going to choose us. He hacked into the data base and saw which Knights will be coming to take us as there apprentices."

"Oh" remarked Obi-Wan "Did he tell you their names, did he show you a list where your name is on it to become a Padawan?" he asked.

"Well no, but Arly wouldn't lie to us he's our best friend." said Dag-Mar.

"Yeah Obi, Arly said that even you will get a master if you do what he wants" Gorlin stated.

"What does he Want?" asked Obi.

"He wants you to steal the test papers for next week's astrophysics test."

"Why doesn't he do it himself, or is he a coward." snapped Obi-Wan.

"He says that no one would think you did it because you always know the answers and are good in class."

Gerlin explained.

"That's because I study, just like you two used to do, what is wrong with you can't you see what Arly is doing. He will get caught eventually, and he will drag you down with him."

"Don't be like that Obi, he wouldn't do that, we trust him and he trusts us." Gerlin said

"Well I don't trust him, and I certainly won't steal anything for him," Obi-Wan snapped as he walked away from the two boys.

000000

On the other side of the temple in the Council Chamber, the Masters were in session.

"Master Windu, have you heard from Master Yoda and Master Jinn, they have been away for a while now isn't it about time for them to return." Master Kit Fisto inquired.

"I spoke to Master Yoda only yesterday; he contacted me to say that he is staying on for a few months for the Annual Swamp races on Dagabah. He feels that his visit home has been long overdue and knows that the Temple is in capable hands."

"What of Master Jinn, when is he coming back then? Has he finished his mission to Alderaan?"

"Yes he has, however he has decided to take a break before coming back to the Temple, he is going to spend some time with Master Yoda on Dagabah. I think Yoda is hoping he will take a Padawan on his return. Qui-Gon hasn't mentioned anything to me, about taking a Padawan so I am not sure if he will take one or not." Mace answered.

"Has he ever spoken of a preference in initiates? Has he picked one out?" one of the Councillors asked.

"I do not think he has even looked at one, he hasn't spoken of it, and besides he hasn't been in the Temple for quite some time." Mace affirmed.

"Speaking of initiates has anyone else been asked about the behaviour of the four boys in Section eight room twelve"? Plo Koon asked.

"Yes" Master Gallia added, "one Master, complained to me about there pranks. I am a bit shocked at one of the boys though."

Master Windu turned his chair to face Master Gallia "Who are you talking about, which four boys are we discussing?"

Master Plo Koon revealed the names of the boys, "Arly Bron, Dag-Mar, Gerlin Oslick, and Obi-wan Kenobi."

"What have they been doing"? Asked Mace Windu who had been away for the past month him-self

The councillors listed quite a number of offences, which the foursome were supposed to be involved. Even Mace Windu was shocked that Obi-Wan's name was amongst them.

"Are you sure that Obi-wan Kenobi is involved in his mischief as well?"

"Well the evidence points to it. The other two boys have implicated Obi-wan, and so far we have not questioned Obi-Wan." Master Koon indicated.

"What about Arly Bron, isn't he a bit of a bully? I would imagine he could be the ringleader in any mischief going on around here." Mace confirmed.

"Yes I'm certain that initiate Bron will be sent to the Agri corps soon" another councillor said.

"What is the status of Knights looking for Padawan's at this time?" asked Master Windu.

"There are none available for approximately six months, and then there is only one Knight, who will be ready for an apprentice." Master Yaddle said.

"Who is that?" asked Master Gallia.

Knight Jericho has announced he will take a Padawan, but he has also indicated his choice as well." Yaddle added. "He is interested in the young girl Sala-maine, I believe they will make a good pair."

"Then if there are no Knights available perhaps we should send the four mischief makers to one of the Corps now. Instead of waiting until they turn thirteen." Master Plo Koon hinted.

"Do you think that is a wise move to make, you know how much Master Yoda thinks of the Kenobi boy." Master Gallia confirmed.

Master Windu regarded the other Councillors for a moment, and then he spoke. "I believe we should make the decision soon, as there will be no contact with Master Yoda for another month; Dagabah has moved into the night orbit and will not be in communication range for a month. There are no Knights available at this time. However, if knights become available and they are interested in any of these initiates, then we will know where to find them. Nevertheless, before we make any decisions we will go over all the reports on these four young boys, and if we decide that my suggestion is the best course of action then we will send them away." Mace Stated.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

My Brothers keeper. part 2

The Astrophysics exam had begun in the large auditorium, but half way through the test, the teacher spied Arly Bron reading something under the table.

"Initiate Bron, what are you doing," he said.

Arly jumped in surprise, and realised he had been caught. Dag-Mar and Gerlin sat next to him on either side.

He panicked and said, "Nothing Master, this was passed to me, and he held up a piece of paper. The teacher realising it was the answers to the test, pulled Arly out to the front of the room.

"Who passed this paper to you Arly?"

Arly looked at the two boys that were sitting next to him, and then dropped his eyes and said "Obi-wan Kenobi Sir"

Obi-wan jumped up and denied it, "He is lying Master, I would not cheat, and I certainly wouldn't help him cheat either".

"Enough please sit down Obi-Wan," the teacher stated.

The teacher called Security, and they searched the room finding two more pieces of paper, in Dag-Mar and Gerlin's possession. All four boys were asked to leave, and were placed in separate rooms. The teacher interviewed each boy separately, and Obi-wan denied doing anything wrong, however, he would not implicate Dag-Mar or Gerlin, because he knew Arly was leading them. He hoped that this episode would open their eyes to what kind of person he was.

Arly of course blamed everything on Obi-wan, and to Obi-Wans shock, Dag-mar and Gerlin backed him up. The teaching Masters decided that the council should discipline the boys, and so while they waited to appear before the council Chambers, Arly convinced the two timid boys that everything would be all right if they just agreed with him.

Obi-wan was fuming and he grabbed Arly "Wake up to yourself Arly, this is no joking matter won't be able to talk your way out of this. You will be sent to the Agri corps for sure, this time."

Arly took a swing at Obi-Wan and they began to fight, just as the doors opened to the Council Chamber. Obi-wan swung his fist and connected with Arly's chin and he slid across the floor into the council. Obi-Wan and the other boys followed him in and Obi-wan's face changed to a bright pink. He knew that it was forbidden to fight and he shouldn't have hit Arly especially in the Council Chambers.

Master Windu's face was set in stone; there was no emotion, just glaring eyes.

"What is the meaning of this display; you know how we feel about fighting amongst ourselves. This conduct is outrageous?" he said in a calm voice.

Obi bowed low and spoke "I am sorry for hitting him Master Windu; I have no excuse for my behaviour, but…,"

Master Windu raised his hand up silencing Obi-wan. "It seems to me that you may have run out of excuses." He snapped.

Obi lowered his head in shame and stood silently.

The inquisition took place and by the end of the session, Arly and the two other boys believed they had successfully laid the blame on Obi-wan for all the troubles they had been involved in. However, the Council sensed their deceit, yet nevertheless, Obi-Wan had been in trouble before and he knew fighting was unacceptable. By the end of the session, Obi-wan had a bad feeling about his future with the Jedi. It was not long before his fears were confirmed.

"It is the decision of this Council that you four initiates have upset the quiet, and order of the Temple for the last time. We can no longer abide the deceitful manner that you four seem to display. We will be informing the Head Master on Bandameer that he is to be expecting four new arrivals on the next ship. It has been decided that you will be transferred to the Agri-Corps on Bandameer; transport will be arranged for tomorrow, and you will be given a set of cloths to wear and you are to pack your personal belongings. You will remain on Bandameer until we make a decision, which section of the corps you will be assigned to. Once we make that decision, you shall remain there until you reach adulthood or until a Master decides to choose you as an apprentice. However, let me advise you that there are many initiates at the Temple, who deserve to be chosen before you. In addition, after your fourteenth name day you will no longer be eligible for apprenticeship. The Council is very disappointed in you initiates, may the force protect you and be with you." Mace finished speaking and then he dismissed them so they could go and pack.

Obi-wan's anger rose, he had not done anything wrong, and yet he was being blamed along with the others. He could not bear to walk back with the others, so he walked out in the garden trying to calm him-self, he felt lost and afraid. Later when he entered his room the other boys were sitting on their beds crying and Arly was staring out the window.

He turned around when Obi walked in "What are we going to do he yelled. I don't want to go to the Agri corps."

He was getting angry and because the two boys were crying, and he lost his temper, "It's your fault you snivelling idiots, just shut up you're crying, I cannot think," he snapped.

Obi-wan spun around and snapped at him. "That's your problem, you never think! I kept telling you where you would end up, and now you have dragged me along with you. You lied, you all lied, I never did anything to hurt you, yet you have ruined your lives and mine too."

He grabbed his bag, and emptied his draw into it and took his few possessions from the desk. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the other three staring after him. Obi-Wan found a quiet corner in the garden and broke down sobbing. _"All my life I wanted to be a Jedi, I studied hard and practiced and you have taken that from me because of your lies." He sat on his bed thinking about his life. My parents gave me up so I could be a Jedi I am sure they wouldn't have given me away, so I would end up in the Agri corps, why can't I go home, the Jedi don't want me, I should be allowed to go home_ Obi-wan lay on the grass, and he thought about his real family and wondered if his parents would take him back.

The next morning Obi-wan got up early and went to the records room. He wanted to find out where his parents were and if he could go back to them. Except when he asked the Docent, he refused to give him the information. That made Obi-wan more determined, and he went to the comm. station and put in a request to speak to the Council, surprisingly they granted his request. As he entered the Council Chambers, all the Masters eyes were on him.

"You have requested an audience before you depart initiate Kenobi." Mace said.

"Yes Sir, I wish to return to my home, to my Mother and Father, if I cannot remain at the Temple then it is my wish to go home.

"That is impossible young Kenobi; your parents gave you up willingly, so you could come to the Temple in addition, become a Jedi. You know nothing about your birth parents, or even if they are alive?"

That shocked Obi-wan he had not thought about them being dead.

"Are my parent's dead then?" he questioned

The council Masters looked at each other and then Master Windu shook his head "No they are not dead."

"Then I have the right to know whether they want me back or not?"

"You are testing our patience young Kenobi, you have been relocated to the Agri corps, and that is final."

"Masters I mean no disrespect, however, I must insist that I am allowed to contact my parents and ask them if they want me back, if I cannot be a Jedi then I want to go home". Obi-wan requested.

"Tell me, why we should allow this request, all those that are not chosen are sent to the Corps, it is your duty to serve the order." Mace answered.

Obi-wan were a stubborn boy when he believed he was right. "Because you have failed in your duty yourselves, and you said last night that you would not tolerate dishonesty at the Temple."

"You are testing my patience now, young one" said Master Plo Koon "We are not dishonest, please explain yourself before we change our minds, and send you to the detention centre instead."

Obi-wan's eyes bulged, he had not thought about the detention centre, which was for students who had committed crimes against the Jedi. Obi-wan began to shake slightly, yet he was determined to say his piece.

"W-What did you tell my parents when you came to our house to test me, and then take me away from them?"

"We were not dishonest in our dealings with your parents, they were told, as all parents are told that if a child is force sensitive they have the option of keeping the child or allowing the natural force in the child to be nurtured and for that child to become a Jedi to help the galaxy, it is an honour for those parents to let their children go for the benefit of the universe." Mace confirmed.

"Yes it is an honour, nevertheless, are they told that if their child is not chosen for whatever reason, they are sent to work at the Agri corps whether they want to or not, are they told that their child might not become a Jedi Knight?" Obi-wan forced him self to continue even though he was afraid. "Did you tell my parents there was a chance I would not become a Jedi. Did you allow them the choice that maybe their son would be better off staying with loving parents; instead of being sent to a temple where we are never treated as children just a product, and if that product is bad for whatever reason it is sent away."

The Councillors were stunned, they had never thought of that before. They did not tell the parents of all the possibilities.

Master Windu stood up and walked over to Obi-wan. "Initiate Kenobi please go and wait in the corridor we wish to discuss this in private."

Obi-wan picked up his bag and went out into the hall, he stood there thinking of Dag-Mar and Gorlin. He wondered if he should tell them to question their fate, just as he had done. However, he shrugged his shoulders. _I have to worry about myself from now on_ he thought.

Some time later, they called him back into the chambers. Master Windu waited for Obi-wan to get to the centre and bow, before he spoke.

"We concur that you have a point young Kenobi, and we have contacted your Mother, she has asked that you go home to her. We have arranged a cabin on a transport that is heading to your home planet."

Master Windu stood up and handed Obi-wan some papers. "These are your release papers from the Jedi. You will relinquish all rights to return to the Temple, and if you change your mind and decide that going back to your birth family is not what you want, then I am sorry to say that you will not be accepted back here. Do I make myself clear young man?"

Obi-wan felt the cold tendrils of abandonment permeate his soul, he was angry at the Council, because they were so cold and stern. They could feel his anger and Mace commented on it.

"Your anger is what has made our decision easier, we had such high hopes for you, nevertheless, you're anger, and insubordination has destroyed any chance of you becoming a Jedi. Now it is time for you to leave, your ship leaves at the same time as the one to Bandameer, the other initiates are preparing to board as we speak."

Obi-wan just stood watching the Councillors. If anyone was arrogant, stubborn and selfish it was them, and Obi-wan decided to say his piece.

"Masters I will go, never to return and I promise you that I will uphold the Jedi code and never use the force for evil. However, I must say this, and even though it is highly disrespectful, I believe I must say it. "I worked hard for my place in the Temple, I didn't ask to come here, I wasn't given a choice, and now I believe my parents weren't really given a choice either, but up until a few months ago, I was convinced that I had upheld the tradition and the code of the Jedi, I was attentive and did not cause any trouble I thought my good behaviour would assure my place as a Jedi. Yet lies and deceit are rife within this Temple, and I believe the Council are blind, arrogant, and self-centred. You do not care about the initiates or their families, you just take, and when it does not suit you, then you abandon children who have never known any other home but this one, in essence you are our parents- How do you sleep at night knowing you turn your own children out?"

Mace sat there allowing the boy to speak, but what the boy was saying annoyed him immensely. It seemed to be hitting a nerve in his soul somewhere and he did not like the feeling.

"Enough" Master Windu shouted, "we have listened to you words now leave, and don't come back!" he growled as he pointed to the door.

Obi-wan smiled and then bowed slightly, he slowly turned around, and with his head held high, he walked out the door and out of the Jedi Temple.

Master Windu realised as soon as he said it, that he had done exactly what he had accused Obi-wan of, he lost his temper.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan walked to the hanger, and Dag-Mar and Gerlin saw Obi-wan walk towards them. Obi-wan noticed that both boys looked depressed.

Dag-Mar spoke as soon as Obi came along side of them. "Obi-wan we are so sorry for what we have done, and now Arly has turned against us, and when we defended you he said that everything he did was just to get you kicked out of the Jedi. Arly did not care about us at all, he said he just used us to get you, and we feel so bad because you tried to tell us, but we would not listen. We thought we could go back and tell the council we were wrong, they might listen to us?"

I suppose you hate us now, and we wouldn't blame you if you did." Gerlin said.

Obi put his hands on each boy's shoulders and said sympathetically No, it is too late, I went to see the Council, I wanted to explain how I felt about what they did, and I said some things about them that they did not like.

Both boys lowered their heads and said "Sorry"

" I do not hate you; I know you were lied to, and I am sorry that you have been released from the Temple as well" he looked around, "Where's Arly" he asked.

"He went on board already, he said he was glad he was going to the Agricorps and that he hated the Jedi life anyway. I suppose we should get on board," Dag-Mar said to the others, and they picked up their packs. However, Obi-wan hesitated.

"What is wrong aren't you coming Obi?" Gerlin asked.

"I told the council that I wanted to go home to live with my parents. They have allowed me to, but I am never to return to the Temple they have expelled me completely.

"Oh' you are going home to your real family…, wow do you think they will like you, what if you don't like them?" Gerlin said.

Obi-wan shrugged at the words, "I do not know, but I did not want to go to the Agri corps. What about you two why don't you ask to go home to your real families?"

"Naw," said Gerlin I would rather go to the Corps"

Dag-mar said, "I don't have any family, they died just after I was brought to the Temple."

As they were talking a horn blasted signalling that their ship was about to leave.

"Gotta go Obi-wan, I hope you like your family and I am really sorry for what I did," said Dag-Mar

"Me too Obi" said Gerlin, both boys ran up the ramp and shouted goodbye. May the force be with you"

Obi-wan watched as the Transport took off and then he went on board his transport bound for Orulshai III Obi-wan knew very little of this moon only that it was relatively close to Corruscant and the climate was temperate and the sentient race was human. He found his cabin and sat down on the bed to read the flimsy Master Windu had given him. It said his mother was of average height and fair skin her eyes were green and her hair was Auburn, his father was a bit taller than his mother was and had blue eyes olive skin and fair hair. He worked for a local company called Cosmo haul Shipping it was a cargo transport company. His father was a loader, loading the cargo onto ships. They lived on a farm in an isolated section of the district.

Obi-wan studied all the information in the flimsy, and the trip through hyperspace only took a night and half the next day. Obi-wan got off the transport and looked around wandering what to do when a woman walked towards him smiling, Obi noticed the weathered look about her, her skin was brown and looked dry, she looked like she had been in the sun every day of her life. However, she had a wonderful smile and she was holding a small boy in her arms; he would not have been more than two.

"Obi-wan?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Obi-wan" he bowed.

"Oh Obi my son, I am so glad you came back to me" she said as she scooped him into her arms almost squashing the little boy she was carrying, the little boy cried out, and she released Obi and said "Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean to squeeze so hard O'wan "

She knelt down and stood O'wan next to Obi, "O'wan this is your brother, his name is Obi-wan"

O'wan looked at his brother and then said "Obwan"

Obi-wan laughed "Hello O'wan I guess my name is a mouth full when you're only a little boy" he said smiling.

"My name is Aerena if you do not want to call me Mother," she said sadly.

Obi-wan could sense fear, sadness, and apprehension, but he could sense the love she had for him and that made him feel good.

"Hello Mother, it is good to be home" he went forward into her embrace and she hung on to him as though she was scared he would disappear.

He felt her body hitching and when he looked, she was crying. It worried Obi and he asked, "What's wrong are you alright?"

She smiled through the tears and said, "I am more than alright now that you are with me again, my son my light in the darkness, My Obi-wan."

All the way back to their home his mother told him of their life and his fathers job which took him away early in the morning, and he didn't get home till late in the evening, which left her to do all the chores around the farm.

"Things will be easier for you now that I am home I can do the chores while you see to my brother" he said.

She smiled at him but he sensed a hidden fear in her aura, but she was not going to tell him what it was, he could sense that too. It was something about his Father; it was as if she was afraid of something.

Obi-wan thought _I will find out what is wrong and do whatever I can to help_.

It was a very long ride back to their farm, quite a way off the beaten track, his mother said that they were on a small farm, and while Father was at work Mother was left alone with O'wan, and all the chores.Once they arrived home, Aerena showed Obi-wan his room that he would share with O'wan his brother. Obi-wan did not mind that, he had grown quite attached to his little brother in the time they had been together. As night fell Obi-wan could sense the growing agitation, in his Mothers actions.

"Mother are you alright you seem worried?" Is father late, is something wrong?"

"No Obi No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what time your father would be home, he knew you were coming, I commed him at work.

As she spoke they heard a speeder screech to a halt outside, Obi-wan could sense fear, even from little O'wan. The door swung open and in walked a large tubby man with Black hair and dark brown eyes, his skin was Olive as if he had been in the Sun a lot.

Obi-wan thought _(This is my Father?),_ but he did not say anything just waited.

"Well what do we have here the Temple reject, decided to come home to the real world boy! Well I for one am glad your back, now maybe your mother will have time to cook a decent meal. You can take over her chores, and do not worry I will find you plenty to do. Seeing you decided that there is no place like home, I will accept you back, but do not get any ideas about leaving again, because I do not have money to waste on you. Therefore, you had better not plan on shooting through when the work gets too hard for you. Do you understand Obi-wan?" his Father snapped.

"P-please Larne, don't scare the boy, can't you be nice" Aerena stammered.

Obi-wan was about to say that it was alright when his Father stepped up real close to his Mother in a threatening way, and held her arm.

"What am I supposed to say, he has been away for twelve years and comes waltzing back, like nothing happened. I just want to make sure he knows who the boss is."

Obi-wan stepped up to him and pulled his hand from his Mother arm, and force pushed him back a step, not enough to hurt him just enough to give his Mother room.

"I understand perfectly, you will not have any trouble from me, and I will do all the chores, if you will just show me where to start." Obi-wan said watching his Father intently.

Larne felt the force push and could feel the restraining block keeping him a distance away from his wife.

It took him by surprise and then he remembered that Obi-wan had force powers. Larne stepped back not wanting to find out how much power this one time Jedi had.

"Good then, in the morning I will show you what I expect of you. Now what is there to eat I am hungry." He snapped.

After a week Obi-wan realised that his Father was not a very patient man, and was always looking over his shoulder expecting someone to jump out at him. Obi-wan thought it strange and wondered if his Father was up to no good. At first Obi-wan thought that maybe his Father was abusive but after a time he realised that he was as scared as his Mother was, and Obi-wan wanted to find out why. The days wore on and Obi-Wan did everything his father asked, soon Larne seemed to relax and they worked well together and even laughed at some silly jokes. However, every now and again, his fathers mood would change for the worse, and he would yell at everyone for no reason.

Late at night he would get comm. messages and would leave the house and be gone for hours, and when he returned he would be happy although he would be nervous. When he was in his happy mood, he would bring home things that he bought in town, new clothes, and toys for O'wan, and he even brought Obi-wan a book on X-wing fighters.

Obi-wan settled into a routine of helping his Mother, and doing chores; once they were finished he would take O'wan for a ride on a speeder that he had found in the shed, it needed repairing and Larne bought the parts, and Obi-wan had fixed it. Even though Obi-wan had been sent away from the Temple and the Jedi, he still believed in the force. He found a quiet place up in the loft of the barn, and when he could, he meditated. The force never seemed to dislike him, and it never abandoned him as the Council did. Obi-wan had an affinity for the unifying force, and sometimes he would have visions while he was meditating, nothing conclusive or clear, and sometimes he did not understand the visions.

One such vision came to him more and more frequently… _He was wet and very cold, and someone was __crying, it was dark and he could not see who it was, maybe it was him crying, but why. __Flames, there were bright flames leaping into the air, and he could feel immense pain and grief. __The flames leaped into the night sky, higher and higher…,_ until Obi jumped to his feet coming out of the vision sweating and panting for air. He had a bad feeling about his visions.

Obi-wan had taken O'wan for a ride on the speeder, and arrived back just after his father got home from work. Obi-wan had dropped O'wan off at the house and was pushing the speeder into the barn when he noticed his Father burying something in the back of the Barn. The man was startled when Obi came towards him, and he quickly covered up what ever he was doing and snapped at Obi-wan.

"You useless boy where have you been I have been waiting for you? There are extra chores for you to do," he snapped. "I want them done before you come in for dinner"

Obi-wan could sense so much fear and anxiety coming from him, and then Larne grabbed a pitchfork and shoved it in Obi-wan's hand.

"I brought home a cart full of hay, I want you to unload it and put it in the small shed out back, and hurry because it is going to rain tomorrow and I don't want it to get wet."

Obi-wan filled the small shed with hay, and by the time he finished it was very late. O'wan had already gone to bed and his Father was pacing up and down in the common room. Obi-wans Mother looked almost panic stricken. Nevertheless, Obi-wan had learned early that he would get no answers from either of them, just a berating from his Father for being a nuisance. After dinner, he went to bed; he was tired after the extra chores. However, the sound of shouting woke him up. The sun had not come up yet, and Obi-Wan felt a disturbance in the force, he looked out the window and could see four big men arguing with his father. He was about to go down to see what was up, when his Mother came into his room.

"Obi-wan she whispered. Obi-wan wake up" she said

"I am Mother, what's happening, who are those men, and what do they want?" he whispered.

"Please do not ask so many questions, just listen to me".

Obi-Wan could feel the panic radiating from his mother, and so he waited until she spoke.

"Larne has been dealing in stolen good's, he has been stealing from his employer, and he has been working with some other men selling the goods to different buyers. Some very dangerous men, and I tried to stop him but he would not listen. Larne got greedy, and he has stolen something very valuable. I do not know what it is, nevertheless; those men down there will not leave without it.

Obi-wan remembered when he saw his father burying something in the barn. _(He probably hid it there_). Obi thought.

"What can we do," Obi-wan asked, sensing a great deal of anger from the men down stairs.

"Nothing, I tried to warn him but he is a foolish and arrogant man. I told him he was in way over his head, and that one day they would found out…., he will probably die this very day." she whispered solemnly .

"Die!" Obi stuttered "Mother we have to do something!" he exclaimed.

"Obi-wan I have tried to be the wife he wanted, I really did, I cannot go on like this, he is not worth it. I am afraid for you, and for O'wan, if Larne thinks he can talk his way out of being hurt he will do anything even sell us into slavery just for the money, especially if he has to flee quickly. He will not want the burden of two young boys around his neck"

"But mother he is our father…. surely he wouldn't do that?"

"Oh Obi-wan, I have been such a fool, and I should have told you before, Larne is not your father"

"What! What do you mean, where is my father then?" he questioned.

"Larne moved in here just before your father died, your fathers name was Ojai-Wan he was a wonderful man and he helped Larne out of a difficult situation, and gave him a place to stay. Sometimes I think if Ojai hadn't let Larne come to live here he might still be alive."

"What do you mean?" Obi inquired.

"Well Larne became infatuated with me, and he argued with Ojai saying that he would look after me better than Ojai would, but I was in love with your father, and I pushed Larne's advances to me away. However, your father took ill and I could not help him, and so Larne said he would help until Ojai got better. He brought a healer to the farm, nevertheless, Ojai died, and the healer said it was a virus that killed him. A week later, I went to town to see the healer, because I felt sick, however, the healer I saw was a different one, and he had not heard of another healer in town. I worried that Larne may have been the cause of your father's death, but I could not prove it."

"But you are married to him, why did you do that if you suspected him, and what about O'wan, Larne is his father isn't he?" Obi whispered.

"No Obi-wan he isn't, O'wan is your brother Ojai is his Father that is why I saw the healer, and he said I was four weeks pregnant. However, I did not tell Larne, I was afraid he would do something to the baby, and I desperately wanted a baby. I had lost you and then your father, I could not bear to loose this baby, and so I gave in to Larne and we got married. I was afraid of him and he made me marry him so he would share in owning the farm.

While they were talking, a loud scream pierced the air "Aerena, – get - out here now!" Larne yelled

Aerena jumped. "Obi-wan take O'wan out the back door get that speeder of yours; go up into the hills do not come back until I call you, here take this comm. unit. When it is safe I will buzz it three times and then two times more, answer it when I buzz again." She handed him the unit and gave him a hug, "now hurry O'wan is dressed."

"But Mother I don't want to leave you I have a bad feeling about this." he said holding her tightly as though he might never hold her again.

"Obi-wan you are too young, what could you do against all of them, they are hungry for blood. It is my wish that you do this for me and for your brother, you and O'wan are my world, and I am afraid for both of you. Little O'wan cannot protect himself; I am putting O'wan's care in your hands, and I know you will protect him and keep him safe. I will be alright as long as I know you two are out of harm's way - Please go now"

Obi-wan did not want to go, but his Mother was right he knew it with all his senses, just as he knew that his Mother was in grave danger too.

"Come with us, - please Mother."

"I cannot, if I leave with you they will come searching and they will find us. This way I can at least give you a chance. Now do not argue just Go"

Obi-wan picked O'wan up from his bed and wrapped a blanket around him, sending a force suggestion to keep him asleep; he could not risk O'wan making a noise. They slipped out the door and headed for the shed, Obi-wan put O'wan in the back of the speeder, and he pushed it out of the shed, pushing it a long way down the road until he was into the next valley, and then he started the engine and took off up into the hills….

The sun came up over the hill and woke Obi-wan with a start, he had been rocking O'wan back and forth and eventually dosed off. His senses told him something was wrong. He hurt all over, and he felt a sense of weakness inside him, he lay O'wan on the blanket and stood up. As he walked around he realised it was not his own body that was in pain, and he began to panic. He wanted to go back to the farm, but his mother had forbidden him to do so. She insisted that he should wait for her signal, so he sat down and tried to meditate.

He wanted to keep his mind off his mother, therefore he thought back to the day he left the Jedi Temple, and watched Dag-Mar and Gorlin board their ship; he wondered how they were and whether they had made good farmers.

He retorted, _I am a farmer too…….._

_tbc... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it very much.(Hugs)**

000

Back on Corruscant a terrible event had happened and the Jedi were in quite a bit of trouble, especially the Council. When the council made their decision to send the four boys to the Agri corps they did it without thinking of the consequences of such a major decision possibly backfiring on them. It was their arrogance in believing that it would not matter if they sent them to the Agri Corps because there were no Knights available now, they knew where to find them if circumstances changed, and a Master became available for any of them.

It had happened before, where a young one had come back from the Agri-Corps as an apprentice. However, what they did not expect was a tragedy in space. Pirates attacked the transport to Bandameer, and in the ensuing battle, Arly and Gerlin were killed, and Dag-Mar was fatally injured, however, before he died, he exonerated Obi-wan from all blame and prayed that they would return Obi-wan to the Jedi because he was innocent of any wrongdoing.

The Captain of the Transport had recorded Dag-Mars dying confession, and had promised to take the holo-vid back to the Temple. Nevertheless, by the time, the transport had limped its way to Bandameer and sat in the spaceport being repaired, a week had passed.

The Captain of the transport contacted the Temple with the bad news that all three young boys were dead, and that one of them had made a holo-vid, which he wanted shown at the Temple, so he said he would send it by courier because he was to busy to bring it back himself. When the Jedi finally received the message, and contacted Bandameer to speak to the Captain, they found out that while repairing his ship, a falling beam had killed him.

It was several months later that Qui-Gon and Master Yoda returned to the Temple, and Mace Windu greeted them as they descended the ramp.

"Mace my old friend it is good to see you it has been a long time between visits?" Qui-Gon chuckled.

Master Yoda sensed the upheaval in Mace's aura. "Troubling you something is?"

Mace could not put a smile on his face as he nodded.

"What's up Mace you look like you have lost your best friend, but that is me, so what's wrong my friend?" Qui-Gon also asked.

"We lost three young initiates several months ago, they are now one with the force," he said solemnly.

"Oh no, Mace, who?" Qui-Gon questioned while Yoda waited.

"Arly Bron, Dag-Mar, and Gerlin.

Qui-Gon seemed to breathe slightly easier, although he still had a pained look on his face.

Yoda sighed. "Knew them I did, potential they had, tell us what happened you will"

"They were on route to Bandameer, and there was a pirate attack. By the time the Captain and crew

reclaimed the ship our three initiates were amongst the dead," he said sadly.

"Did you know of them Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"No not really, I knew of Arly Bron by reputation, he had an unhealthy dislike towards Obi-wan Kenobi"

He hesitated when Mace seemed to wince, and then he carried on. "I did not know Dag-Mar or Gerlin; tell us Mace why were they going to Bandameer?"

"Master Windu, a very good question has been asked, an answer I would like to hear?" Yoda remarked.

"Please, can we talk in Master Yoda's apartment; I will explain everything to both of you"

Why didn't you contact us and let us know?" Qui-Gon asked.

"It was a decision made by the council and we knew there was nothing that could be done about it, and the last time I spoke to you Master Yoda, you said Qui-Gon was coming for a visit and you did not want to be disturbed, so I thought I would wait till you both got back."

The three Jedi walked down the empty hall, and Qui-Gon looked thoughtfully at his friend who looked so solemn and decided to cheer him up.

"Well Mace I have some good news for you, I am going to take an apprentice."

Mace stared at his friend shocked. "Your going to take on a Padawan, I thought you were never going to take another one." Mace stated.

"Yes well that's why I have been visiting with Master Yoda, for the last couple of months, he knew I was interested in an initiate and he wanted me to really think about it. It is a big commitment and he didn't want me to take him for the wrong reasons."

"Him?" Mace questioned.

"Yes, I am going to ask Obi-wan Kenobi to be my apprentice, he is a bright and very committed young boy. He is strong in the force and is as honest as the day is long, I couldn't choose a better initiate for my Padawan" Qui-Gon beamed.

Mace Windu's face almost fell to the floor. "Oh force, Qui-Gon, I didn't know you felt that way about Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Yoda sensed something had happened to Obi-Wan. "Where is young Obi-Wan, what have you done?"

Qui-Gon stared at Yoda and could see the sadness in his eyes, "Mace what's going on, has anything happened to Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon questioned.

By the time they arrived at Yoda's apartment, Mace had filled them in on all the details, about the accusations and the subsequent decisions made by the Council. Qui-Gon was furious, and did not really want to talk to Mace, but he needed to know everything. By the time Mace had explained all the details, Qui-Gon was pacing up and down Yoda's apartment.

"How could you believe that Obi-wan would do those things you accused him of Mace?" Qui-Gon snapped.

"The other two boys verified Arly's stories at every turn," Mace said trying to defend his actions.

"Tried have you to contact Obi-wan at his parents?" Master Yoda asked.

"No we didn't have any reason too, he made the decision to return to his home" Mace felt ashamed.

"See the tapes of that day in the Council we will, now" Yoda said as he stamped his cane on the floor.

They watched the scene in the Chambers when the boys were accused and subsequently turned the blame onto Obi-wan, they watched the fight as Bruck and Obi fought in the council chamber, and they watched as a silent Obi-wan stood there being blamed for everything. Then they watched when Obi-wan came back to the Council and said his piece. Finally, Yoda asked Mace about the holo-vid the Captain sent to the Temple.

"View the Holo –Vid sent by the Captain, we will?"

Mace lowered his eyes "We never received a holo-vid, we presumed he didn't have time to send it before he died"

Yoda made a sighing noise and said "Looked have you?"

"Excuse me?" Mace queried.

"Looked have you, to see if package arrived from Bandameer?" Yoda asked again.

"Well I didn't look personally, but surely if a package had come I would have been told," he added.

"Go now we will, look ourselves," Yoda snapped.

They went down to the mail room, and the Padawan on duty checked the incoming mail book, the first time she checked she came back and said "No Master Yoda all incoming packages have been signed for."

"Tell me Padawan what happens to a package if it is not signed for." Qui-Gon asked.

"Well Master Jinn we put them in the store room, and send a message to the Council and one of the Councillors come down and check it."

"Show me the mail book," Master Yoda indicated.

She did and after a few minutes, he said, "No signature there is here, at the bottom of this page?"

Qui-Gon looked over Yoda's head and noticed a blank spot next to an incoming package.

"Show us where the packages are kept", they followed her into a large room with shelves all around.

There were many packages on the shelves. "Which ones have been here the longest?" Yoda asked.

"Those over there" she said pointing to a shelf in the corner near a desk.

They went and picked up each package, but there was not one from Bandameer. The young Padawan sat on the edge of the desk, swinging her feet as Mace was checking parcels. Master Yoda started to watch her feet and noticed a package on the floor jammed in between the wall and the desk.

"On the floor a package is, who belongs to it" Master Yoda asked, as he pointed to the corner.

The girl leaned over and saw the package wedged between the desk and the wall, and she pulled it out.

"It is from Bandameer Master Yoda!" she explained

"Take it we will, holo-vid it may be?" Qui-Gon opened it and sure enough it was, they hurried back to play it, finding out that Dag-Mar had confessed that Obi-wan was innocent of any crimes.

Mace Windu felt the weight of the world crush down on his shoulders. "What have I done?"

"You have taken an innocent child, and banished him from ever returning to the Jedi. How must he have felt, it must have been devastating for the boy to be banished for crimes he didn't commit." Qui-Gon said as he was pacing back and forth. "We must contact him, he must be told of the grave injustice that has been done to him, how long has he been gone Mace?" He asked.

"Nearly four months". Mace said.

"Contact the Temple, has he tried to" Yoda asked.

"I don't think he would after I told him never to contact the Temple again." Mace said quietly.

"Prepare a ship, go to OrulShai III, and ask him to forgive us you will, hope it is not to late for him to return to us" Master Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon nodded and left to pack, Mace Windu went to organise the ship, and Yoda would remain in the Temple and contact Obi-wan……...

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

00

The sun rose high in the sky and Obi-wan still had not heard from his Mother. His force senses were screaming at him to go back to the farm. He put his brother in the speeder and he headed for the top of the hill that overlooked the valley where their farm was, as he reached the top, he could see smoke rising in the sky. Looking down the valley the smoke was coming from the general area of their farm. Obi-wan decided immediately he was going back. He pushed the accelerator down, and the speeder hit full speed gliding over the ground effortlessly.

As he came closer to the homestead, he could see flames, the barn was on fire, and he stretched his senses realising that there was only one human life sign in the whole area, and it was a weak life sign. O'wan was hungry so Obi-wan took him through the hose sensing the house was empty, yet it was a mess, and smashed up.

He found some food and set O'wan down on the veranda while he went to the barn, what he found there made him scream internally, he did not want to alarm his little brother so he silently wept. His mother was lying near the empty stable, she had a blaster wound in her stomach, and she had blood all over her dress. He glanced over to Larne who was dead in the corner where he had hidden his loot. Obi-wan dragged his mother out of the burning barn just in time as it collapsed and burst into bigger flames.

"Too late my Obi.." she whispered.

"No" Obi shook his head.

"Not much time, must tell you… "I love you, please take care of your brother… your all he has…now...I am so sorry my child... I have left you such a burden…. Leave go back to the Jedi they must help you...take O'wan away… those men will come back…sell you...as slaves…leave quickl ..y," she gasped.

"Please Mother do not leave us, I can't do it alone"…. Nevertheless, she could not hear him anymore she was gone...

He cried, and held her close and cried. "Oh Mother I love you" he whispered.

Shortly after he could hear O'wan calling him from the veranda, he left his mother and went to O'wan. His brother was tired, wanted to sleep, so Obi took him into the house, and made a bed in the common room it did not take O'wan but a few minutes, and he was asleep. Obi-wan went back to his Mother and sifted through the ashes of the barn and found a shovel, he went to the little garden his Mother cherished and dug her grave, in amongst the flowers. He found a piece of wood for a marker and with his dagger; he scratched words on to it.

Aerena Kenobi - we will love you forever - Obi-wan and O'wan - May the force give you peace.

It was getting late and Obi-Wan had a bad feeling that if they stayed there any longer, something terrible would happen to them. However, his Mother was wrong; he could not go back to the Jedi they had expressly forbidden him to return. Obi-wan had to do this, he could look after his brother, he just had too. It was his Mothers last wish. He packed a bag with a change of clothes for O'wan and for himself and some food.

He rummaged through the house and found a few credits, and he put them in his bag. The warning in the force was getting stronger, and he knew he had to leave immediately. O'wan was still asleep so he bundled him up in the back of the speeder and they left the farm, left his Mother; tears were streaming down his face as the rain beat on him. Obi-wan felt lost, he was leaving again, first his Jedi home and now his Mothers. As the rain poured down, he pulled the rain cover over his little brother, wondering how he was going to look after him.

The force was urging him on faster; yet he wanted to check back towards the farm, so he pulled the speeder up at the top of the hill and looked down towards the farm.With his force sensitive eyesight, he could see the men getting off their speeders and walking towards the house. His mother was right if they had stayed there, they most likely would end up in the slavers market. Obi-wan headed the speeder towards the largest spaceport and sped off. He knew that once the men realised they had been there they would come searching, he had to get as far away as possible.

The speeder was old and pushing it hard, was not wise, but Obi-Wan had no choice. By the time he reached the main city of Capri Landing, the speeder was overheating, and smoke poured out of the cooling compartment he prayed to the force that it would last just a while longer, and it did; just beyond the trees was the entrance to the city. The speeder spluttered and stopped, Obi-Wan looked around and saw a lake off to one side, and so he lifted O'wan out, and laid him on the ground. Obi-Wan pushed the speeder into the lake and it slowly sunk, and then he went and woke O'wan up and he told him they were going into town.

"Ok Obi, where's mummy?" the little boy asked.

Obi-wan hid the pained expression from his brother. "We are going on an adventure and Mother said we should go she wants you to be a good boy, can you do that for me?"

"Sure Obi" O'wan said

The spaceport was a bustling hive of activity, there were big transports loading with machinery and tools. Other transports were passenger carriers, and Obi wondered if he had enough money to purchase a ticket. He put O'wan down and looked at the timetable and price list for departures. A transport was leaving for Corruscant soon, he had just enough credits, and it was the closest planet.

While he was studying the board, O'wan tugged at his tunic. "What is it O'wan" he asked

Mmm hungry, thirsty" the infant said.

Obi-Wan looked around for a place to sit, he had some food in his bag, as he looked around he noticed a tall thin girl watching him, yet she averted her eyes from him quickly. There were market stalls selling everything from food to jewellery, and the girl started to look at some food. Obi-Wan sensed a slight disturbance in the force; however, he did not have time to worry about her. He had his own problems.

Obi-wan sensed she had a small amount of force sensitivity, she probably sensed the same in Obi-wan. He thought _I will have to be more careful, someone with bad intentions may notice as well._

He raised his shields and grabbed hold of O'wan's hand, and started to walk towards some seats on the far side of the stalls. He glanced at the girl again; she was stuffing food in her bag while the stall owner attended to another customer. Obi-wan watched her fill her bag with all sorts of goods as they made their way to the seat on the far side. Obi-wan took the sights in, he had never been in such a busy spaceport, and did not know that lurking in every corner was a thief.

O'wan tripped over, and Obi-Wan put his bag down to pick the little one up but while he was distracted, a young man rushed past Obi-Wan knocking him over as well. When he got up to his feet and picked O'wan up he realised his bag was gone. He searched with his eyes but the thief was gone, and Obi-wan did not want to attract attention to himself so he moved out of the way and into a corner, near some boxes.

Obi-wan was worried. _Now what am I going to do_ he thought. He held back the tears and held O'wan close, and then he saw the girl again she was walking up the ramp to the passenger transport carrying a box, she looked like a worker taking stores on board. However, Obi-wan did not think she was, because once she got inside he saw her put the box down and duck out of sight. Obi-wan realised that he had no credits; they were in his bag, so doing what the girl had done was the only way they were going to get off the planet as well. He looked around and saw some crew members loading crates and boxes, Obi walked behind them and saw several laundry trolley's loaded with towels, he watched as two crew men pushed one up the ramp pushing it across so it rested in the loading bay.

Obi grabbed O'wan and said "We are going to play a game."

"A game goody" the boy answered.

"Yes we are going to play hidings, he said as he pulled some of the towels out and he and O'wan jumped in then he pulled some of the towels over them.

Soon the men came back and started pushing the trolley up the ramp." I must be getting too old for this; they seem to get heavier every time we push one up" the crewmember said to his friend.

"Quit complaining and lets get this one on board then we can go get a drink" he said.

When the two men disappeared back down the ramp, Obi-Wan jumped out with O'wan and took off down the corridor. He came to a door that said baggage, and ducked inside. As soon as he closed the door, he could sense another being in there. _The girl from before _he thought. Obi-wan didn't want to talk to her, he just wanted to hide, he was starting to feel very scared and the grief of loosing his Mother was starting to take effect on him.

It was a large baggage room and there were plenty of places to hide, so Obi-Wan carried O'wan right to the other end, right away from the door. Nevertheless, O'wan was hungry and he started to sob. "Please O'wan don't cry" Obi said in a teary voice himself.

"Hungry Obi, want mummy" the little one sniffed.

"I'm sorry O'wan, I do not have anything he whispered, and I want mummy too. But we cannot always have what we want"

The sound of O'wan softly crying, made Obi-wan feel guilty and a failure, _(he could not do this_.) he thought. He was just a kid himself and he began to shake, panic was setting in. He knew the girl was in there and he knew she had food.

"H-hello Miss? Please can you hear me, I am sorry for asking but could you give my brother some food please, he's hungry and I don't have any credits ….o-r an-y thing." he stuttered trying not to cry.

He waited, but she did not answer him. He started to rock O'wan back and forth, "I'm… sorry O'wan. I don't know what to d-o," he was sobbing himself now, very quietly.

O'wan stopped his crying and looked at his brother "Don't cry Obi, don't cry…," he said as he started to cry again himself.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan forced himself to stop crying, but his breaths were coming in hitches.

"Please Miss, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I saw you take lots of food back at the space port. I promise I won't tell anyone, could you please give my brother something, anything will do?" he begged.

Still no answer, Obi heaved a deep breath, and sunk back against the wall and started to hum a lullaby that his Mother had sung to O'wan. He was humming with his eyes closed when he felt O'wan shift. He opened his eyes, the girl was kneeling in front of him giving O'wan some food, and she had a bottle of juice in her hand.

Obi sat up, surprised, and then he said "Thank you"

She pulled out a soft white piece of cloth and wiped Obi's tears away, he just stared at her, and then she spoke. "Hello there young fella, what's your name?"

"Obi-wan" he said, "and this is my brother O'wan."

"Hello little O'wan, here put this blanket around him, it is quite chilly in here."

Obi-wan wrapped it around his brother, as O'wan was happily munching on some food bars, and she had given him a drink too.

"So kid what's your story, I saw you in the Market place, you looked lost."

That was too much for Obi and he burst into tears, "I am lost and I don't know what I am going to do. I have nowhere to go and no family left other than O'wan".

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "shhh there, don't cry it won't help, and if anyone comes in here we will be discovered."

He quickly calmed himself and wiped his face with the cloth she gave him.

"Here" she offered. "You must be hungry too"

He was, and he smiled. "Thank you I am, what is your name?" he asked.

"Gypsy" she said. "So did you plan to go to Corruscant or were you just following me?" she questioned.

"He smiled. "I was planning to go to Corruscant, I used to live there, and I know it better than any other place. I thought I might get a job or something. That way I can look after O'wan"

"That's admirable of you kid but who is going to look after O'wan while you're working?" she inquired.

Again, her words cut him deep, he had not thought of that. How could he work or even look for work? dragging a two year old around with him. He lowered his head not wanting to cry but she felt the waves of despair coming from him.

"Your force sensitive" she remarked.

He nodded, and said, "so are you" he raised his eyes to look at her. He had not noticed before but she had sparkling blue eyes, and her smile was like the warmth of the sun, her hair was long, shiny, and black.

"Yeah I have a bit of it, not enough to go to that Temple for Jedi though, but you have lots of it I can tell." she said. "How come you're not a Jedi, did they ever test you?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. "They tested me when I was a month old"

"Wow I bet your Mother was scared they would take you away, fancy being taken away from your mother. No wonder you're not a Jedi, I don't think I would let my kid go at a month old either," she said.

He looked at her with sadness on his face "What did she let them take you, are you a Jedi? Did your mother let you go?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Then how come you're here, why aren't you in that Temple?"

"They rejected me when I was nearly thirteen and they were going to send me to the Agri Corps, but I decided to go home to my Mother," Obi answered.

"So why are you here, where's your Mother?"

"She is dead," he whispered so O'wan would not hear.

Soon O'wan fell asleep, and Gypsy sat down next to him and listened to his story, and then she told him hers, she had run away from slavers, she was in an orphanage until she was eighteen and then they let her out, she got a job in a Tavern and lived upstairs in one of the rooms.

"One day a big guy came in and took four of us away, said we would make great personal slaves. Therefore, I knocked him out with a lump of wood and I ran. I have been running for two years. I decided to go to Corruscant and get a job; there is no slavery on Corruscant so I guess I would be safe there.

Obi-wan nodded. "Slavery is not permitted, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen even on Corruscant people disappear some times. So be careful wherever you go" He said to Gypsy.

"Yeah well right now I think I had better help you first. You are just a kid; you cannot look after your brother, what were you thinking? Do you have any family on Corruscant, or friends that can help you?"

"No I have no one except my brother. I promised my Mother that I would look after him."

They sat talking and eating some of the food Gypsy had in her bag, and Gypsy started rummaging though the boxes and baggage in the storeroom.

"What are you doing Obi-wan whispered."

"We need a change of clothes, and maybe I can find something to sell when we reach our destination. We will need a place to stay until we figure out what to do," she said

"Are you going to stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Look kid I'm not a bad person and I sure cannot leave you by yourself with a baby in tow. Now come and help me" Obi-wan followed her, she showed him which bags would most likely have children's clothes in them.

"See that group of bags that are all the same" Obi looked at seven light brown bags each label had the same name on them.

"Yes I see them," he answered.

"Well there are too many bags just for a business man or a couple of people, these people probably have a few kids, that why they have so many bags" Gypsy said

"Oh right?" he said hesitantly.

Gypsy smiled at him and hinted, "When you have been around as long as me, you will read the signs." She opened each one until she found what she was looking for. "See" she held up a tunic and a pair of pants, "Here you go Obi-wan" they will fit you. She chucked them at him and then opened another bag; this one had small clothes in it.

She took one set out and gave them to him, Obi stared at the small clothes, and then he said "Why didn't you take the new looking tunic and pants pointing to the other set in the bag, these ones are old clothes" he stated.

"When you take something, always make sure that you don't get greedy, if the parents decide to come to get something out of their bag they might not miss old clothes but they would miss a brand new set. And never take everything from just one bag check all the bags and do not disturb the items in the bag. Close it and leave it how you found it".

Obi nodded.

"There you go your first lesson in stealing" she chuckled.

000

Corruscant was a very busy port, and no one noticed the three young people, departing the transport. They headed for the industrial area, which was on the other side of the main city; Obi-wan thought that would be far enough away from the Temple, none of the Jedi ever came to this part of town. There were plenty of Taverns and hotels; a hospital and an Orphanage in the area, surrounded by Corporate buildings and the Senate building was only a few miles away.

Gypsy left Obi-wan with O'wan in the Park while she went to find them a room, and when she got back she had also found herself a job in the local Tavern just around the corner from Dex's Diner. The room was above the Tavern so they put their meagre possession in the room and went to look around.

They went back to the Park and Gypsy said "Ok Obi-Wan it's your turn, see if you can get a job."

Obi-Wan smiled and bent down to talk to O'wan. "You be a good boy for Gypsy, I won't be gone long."

He hurried off determined to find some work, when he finally came back, Gypsy could tell he had not had any luck in finding work. Obi slumped down on the bench and stared at O'wan who was sitting on a swing.

"How did you go?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm too young; they won't give me a job, because I am too young. It makes me so angry you know?"

"Why?" she inquired.

"If I was a Jedi Padawan now, I would be chasing criminals, and saving planets. I would be doing all those things and I am only thirteen. But I'm not old enough to get a job." he snapped.

"Welcome to the real world kid, why don't you go back to the Jedi Temple and let them help you? They could at least look after O'wan." Gypsy offered.

"No they would send him to the Orphanage, he is like you he is not very force sensitive. They didn't want me they certainly wont want him" he said sadly. "My mother wanted me to go to the Temple but she didn't understand their ways, they don't care they are cruel and uncaring. They don't want anyone to have attachments that's why they take the children away from their parents when they are so young, so they don't form attachments."

"Sounds like a lonely life, if you do not know a families love, I had a family once, we used to have many happy times together, until they were killed in an accident and I ended up in the orphanage. You know Obi-Wan if you sent O'wan there he would most likely be adopted, he is very young and there are many couples looking for babies" she said.

"You weren't adopted!" he exclaimed.

"That's different I was already twelve when I went there, but it wasn't bad. I had a roof over my head and they educated me, fed and clothed me. It was alright."

Obi thought about it. "I suppose it would be alright for O'wan, but I wouldn't want to go there". he murmured.

"Then call the Jedi ask them for help" Gypsy said knowing it was the best thing for him to do.

Tears welled in his eyes "I cannot contact them they have forbidden me to contact them. I have been banished from the Temple never to return," he sobbed.

"Why, how could they be so cruel, what did you do to make them say that?" she questioned.

As they walked back to their room he told her about the other three boys and the trouble they caused, and why they were sent to the Agri Corps. However, Obi-Wan explained that he wanted a choice, and be allowed to go home, with the understanding that he would not contact the Jedi.

That night Obi-wan had a dream, he dreamt that O'wan was in the arms of a woman she had a kind face and auburn hair, she was dressed in fine silks and stood next to a man, he was dressed very splendidly, he seemed to be some one important, his hair was dark, but he had a kind face too. Obi-wan woke with a start, he looked around, and both Gypsy and O'wan were asleep. He quietly got up and sat by the window, he could see the Orphanage from the window, and he sensed a powerful urge to go and look at it.

While Gypsy and O'wan slept, he slipped out and walked to the entrance of the orphanage, he sensed nothing-bad coming from the building, and the force urged him to check it out. He climbed up and over the fence, the gates were locked at night, so he climbed over a vine that was growing up the side of the building. As he climbed, he could see lights shinning through the windows. Peering in, he saw a stocky woman sitting on the side of a bed stroking the brow of a young boy, the window was slightly open and Obi-Wan could hear the woman humming a song to the child. Soon the boy who looked to be about nine or ten went back to sleep. Obi-wan watched as she tucked him in and walked out of the room not disturbing the other children who were asleep. Obi-Wan could sense such kindness from her, and stretching his senses, he felt all the young ones there were at peace.

Nevertheless, Obi-wan did not want to loose his brother, he did not want to give him up. If he did that he would be all alone again, and that thought frightened him more than anything did.

Obi-wan hurried back to his room, as gypsy was just getting up. "Where did you go she asked?"

"I went to look at the orphanage, it seems nice" he answered.

"Obi-wan, you have to make a decision soon, this job I have is only temporary, the boss has bought a Casino in the Plato District and has offered me a job there, but I will be living with the other employees, we will be leaving in a couple of weeks. You won't be able to come," she said knowing it would hurt him, but she knew the reality of his situation. There was no way he was going to survive, trying to care for an infant. Maybe on his own he might have a chance.

"I understand" he said as he lowered his head.

Several days later, Obi was cleaning the room when he heard O'wan coughing, he picked him up and he was hot, the boy had a fever, and he had a runny nose.

"Sick Obi, I—sick" the infant said.

Obi-wan was panic stricken, he did not know what to do. Gypsy had gone to work, and wasn't coming home till very late and she had told Obi-Wan that she was leaving for the Plato District way on the other side of Corruscant, in a few days time. Obi-wan knew that his decision could be put off any longer, but first he could try to talk to the Temple he pulled out the comm. unit and punched in the code for the Temple.

"Jedi Temple" a young voice said on the other end. "May I help you?"

"I- I would like to speak to Mas-ter Yoda if he is available, please"

"Oh, I am not sure if he is taking calls at the moment, he is quite busy, will you hold while I check?" the young Padawan asked.

"Ummm Yes," he stuttered.

The line went silent for a moment and then the girl came back and apologised "I am sorry, I believe he is unavailable just now, but Master Windu is available, can he take your call." she said.

Obi-wan remembered what Master Windu had said to him that last day he was at the Temple.

_(What if he yells at me for contacting him when he expressly forbade me from doing so)_ Obi thought.

"I g..uess so" Obi stuttered.

"Ok then what is your name please," the young Padawan asked.

"M-my name!…er …. my name is Obi-wan Kenobi"….he stammered.

There was a shocked. "What!.. Obi-wan Kenobi," she practically shouted, and then

he heard her say. "Oh my"….and the line went dead.

Obi-Wan presumed from that sound of the comm. clicking off that she had been told that if he ever commed the Temple, they were to hang up on him. He slumped down on the bed, tears were streaming down his face.

He dropped the comm. unit on the bed and picked O'wan up wrapping the blanket around him. He got a piece of paper and wrote something on it and then he left the room heading towards the Orphanage…………...

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

At the temple Master Windu had been told there was a call for him and as he waited, the young Padawan, was nervous, this was her first day in the communications room, and she stuttered into the microphone.

"What" Obi-wan Kenobi… Oh my…." she had been so excited, as they had been looking for Obi-wan for quite a while that she pressed the wrong button, and instead of transferring the call to Mace's comm, she cut him off.

Master Windu and Qui-Gon had just returned from OrulShai III searching for Obi-wan when the call came in. Master Windu grabbed the comm. unit off the Padawan and said Obi-wan, Obi-wan!"

The Padawan looked stunned and said "I'm sorry Master Windu I pressed the wrong button, I cut him off Sir"

Mace's face turned red, but Qui-Gon put his hand on his shoulder. "That's alright Padawan, however, if he calls again I want you to tell him to come back to the Temple," Qui-Gon said trying to calm both Mace and the Padawan down.

Mace released his frustration to the force and followed Qui-Gon. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To replay the call, we do still record all incoming calls don't we?" he questioned Mace.

"Oh, yes, yes, we do"

Qui-Gon went to the consol and replayed the message. They both listened to the anguish in the boy's voice, and by listening to the message; they could hear the despair in every word he spoke. Qui-Gon played the message a couple of times and then he said to Mace "Listen to the background noise do not listen to Obi-wan's voice; they listened to the background noises, hearing a series of coughs, and the sound of an infant whimpering.

"It sounds like his brother is sick," Mace assumed.

"Yes and Obi-wan was calling for help, he doesn't know what to do for a sick child." Qui-Gon confirmed.

Mace's face went pale, and he sank into the chair, "We have to find him, where do we look," he remarked.

"Come we will speak with Yoda, maybe he can help us." Qui-Gon said.

They found Yoda waiting for them in the Council chambers, his meeting had just finished, and he had sensed Qui-Gon and Mace had returned he wanted a detailed report of their trip to OrulShai III.

"What news of young Obi-wan have you?" he asked.

"Master we have just come from the communications room, Obi-wan contacted the Temple, just a few minutes ago."

They told Master Yoda of the conversation Obi had with the Padawan on duty, and how they believed he was calling for help. Mace had kept Yoda informed of their search while they were on OrulShai III. Letting him know that the authorities had been searching for the two boys since their parents were killed, and that some one burned down their barn. Qui-Gon and Mace went to the homestead and found the grave of Obi-Wan's mother and signs that someone had ransacked the house. They stayed on OrulShai III looking for him; however, their search did not turn up either Obi-Wan or his young brother O'wan. Therefore, they returned to the Temple, and that is when they got Obi-wan's call.

"Possible is it, that here on Corruscant he is" Yoda seemed to believe this may be so.

"What makes you think he might be here?" Mace inquired.

"When lost and frightened, young humans are, feel safe in familiar surrounding they do. Studied the human species for many hundreds of years I have, Obi-wan thought of the Temple as his home, the only family he knew. Search Corruscant we should, check the local authorities, for any homeless youngsters." Yoda said.

"We should check the hospitals just in case Obi-wan might take his brother to one." Qui-Gon added.

Obi-wan arrived at the doors of the orphanage, he did not want to leave O'wan, yet he did not have a choice. He wrapped O'wan in the blanket, and knocked on the door, it opened, and standing there was the same woman he had seen the other night.

"Hello she said cheerily, can I help you young man," she asked.

"H-Hello I—I – my brother is sick, I think he has a cold or something, and I can't look after him anymore.Our mother died, and I am his only family, his name is O'wan, and I wrote you a note it is inside his blanket. Please take him, he's sick, and I don't know what to do" he shoved O'wan at her, she took the little boy, however, before she could say come inside to Obi-Wan, he ran off.

"Wait," she cried out "Come back" she called after him, but he kept running.

Obi-wan ran out of sight and then stopped to watch. She stood in the entrance for a moment, and then she took O'wan inside and closed the door. A small sense of relief came out of Obi-wan in a sigh and a big breath, but then he realised he was alone. The weight of his guilt was a heavy burden; he had abandoned his own brother. His relief turned to despair and he wandered into the Park, it was midday now and people were walking through the park eating their meal. He walked past the Gardeners shed at one end of the Park, which was near the public fresher block, just as the Gardener locked the shed and left. Obi-Wan watched him walk out of the Park, and Obi went behind the shed where it was quiet to sit and think.

Sitting against the fence, he could see a window right at the top of the shed, just under the roof; he wondered if the gardener had locked it. Obi used his force abilities and jumped up to the ledge, and he pushed the window. It moved slightly, he pushed it again and the old rusty catch broke. He opened the window and climbed in, it appeared he was in a loft, and it had a fine layer of dust over the floor. At one end was an old ladder going down to the bottom.

He could see all the Gardeners tools, hoses, and sprinklers, hanging on the wall. The mower and other equipment covered the floor. He looked at the ladder, and could see several of the rungs near the top were missing. No one had come up to the loft for a very long time, and Obi-Wan thought he could sleep here at night, and leave before the gardener arrived in the mornings. Obi jumped down to the floor, and rummaged through the cupboards to see if there was anything to use as a bed. There were three big boxes in the corner and in them were pieces of cloth, the gardener probably used them to clean his machinery. He pulled out some big pieces, and he found a big pile of sacks in the corner, he took a few sacks and stuffed the pieces of cloth in them to make a mattress, remembering what Gypsy had said about not taking too much from one place, so no one would miss them. Using the force, he jumped back up to the loft and laid his bed under the window.

Finally, he sat down on his bed and began to think of what he had just done to his brother. He felt lost and alone and now he had given his only brother away, and he cried. After a while, he dosed off and when he woke, the sun was going down. He knew Gypsy would be worried about where he was, so he twisted the latch on the window so it would appear locked. Then he climbed out closing it, and jumped to the ground. Gypsy was pacing the floor when he got back, she could tell the minute she saw him without O'wan that he had made his decision.

"You have given him to the Orphanage haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

She could tell he had been crying, so she pulled him into an embrace, which he gladly sunk into. "It will be alright Obi-Wan, he will be fine" she tried to convince him.

After a while, Obi-wan said. "Gypsy you don't have to worry about me anymore, I found a place to stay. That's were I have been just now, It is nice and it is near the park."

"Oh Obi, are you sure?" she inquired.

"Yes it is small but I have a bed and it is right by the window, it is big enough for me," he answered.

"That's good because I am leaving in the morning this is our last night together," she explained.

He smiled and snuggled in closer to her. "Thank you, for everything you did for us, I will never forget you"

"Look after yourself Obi-Wan, and I am sorry I cannot help you anymore," she explained.

"I will be fine I promise"

The next day Obi went back to the building next door to the orphanage, and climbed up on the roof so he could keep a watch out for O'wan. From his vantage point he could see the garden and play area, were the orphans played. After a couple of days, he saw O'wan; he was playing in a sand pit, and he was the smallest one there. Obi-wan released the breath he was holding when he realised O'wan looked healthy. Now that he had made sure O'wan was all right, he decided to find a job.

He trudged around going from place to place, nevertheless, with no luck, it had been three days since he had eaten, and he felt sick, probably from hunger. By the time darkness fell, he was walking past Dex's diner and could smell the food. He wondered if he could do a job for the owner and maybe they would give him some food.

He went inside and asked the waiter if there were any jobs. The waiter was a droid, so she yelled out "Hey Boss, there's a kid here to see yah!"

For some reason Obi panicked when she said the word - kid. He looked behind the counter and a big being with four arms started towards him. Obi-wan thought (_if he grabs me I will not be able to get away, and he might send me to the orphanage_.)

So Obi-Wan panicked and grabbed the plate of food off the counter, bolting out the door, his heart was thumping loudly, now he was stealing food, and before that he had stolen clothes, he felt so ashamed. Obi-wan never wanted to be a thief, and he did not like how it made him feel. Nevertheless, he was very hungry so he kept running until he got to the park and then he slipped into the gardeners shed. The food filled him up, and for the first time in three days, he slept with a full stomach.

Each evening before he climbed into his room, Obi-wan went to the pond and washed him-self, he wiped his clothes, and cleaned any dirt off them, and sometimes he would wash his clothes, so they would dry by the morning. He had not found a job yet, however, the force seemed to insist that he stay in the park.

A week after he had taken O'wan to the Orphanage, he had an urge from the force to go back there. He stood down the road a bit from the entrance and watched. Soon an expensive hovercraft pulled up outside, and out stepped the couple from his dream. They went inside, Obi-Wan sat on the steps waiting, and soon the couple came out carrying O'wan.

Obi-wan stood up and walked over to the hovercraft and when they got to him, O'wan saw Obi-Wan and squealed "Obi, Obi"

The couple stopped in front of him, "Hello can we help you?"

"Hello" he answered, "I mean no disrespect, and I am not asking for anything, I just wanted to make sure my brother was alright?"

"O'wan is your brother?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am unable to look after him, so I thought the best place for him was here. Will you adopt him?" Obi-wan asked.

"Well yes, we would like to adopt him, are there any other relatives besides you" the man asked.

"No Sir, our Mother and Father are dead" he answered.

"When and where did they die, if you don't mind me asking," the man said.

Obi thought for a moment and then decided it did not matter, if they knew. "On OrulShai III, my Mother and Father had a farm there. My Father died a couple of years ago, and My Mother and my Stepfather died on the farm recently," Obi-wan explained.

"What is your name child?" the Man asked.

"It is Obi-wan Sir," he answered.

"Do you have a place to live Obi-wan?" the man asked.

"Yes Sir, I just came to make sure my brother was going to a good home that's all, I have to go now. Please take good care of him, he is a good boy" he said to the woman, and touched his brother on his shoulder.

"Obi come too?" O'wan asked.

"No O'wan remember what I told you before, I cannot come with you, do not worry O'wan I will be all right and so will you, good bye O'wan"

As he turned to leave the Man grabbed his arm "Wait, please take this"

Obi-wan looked at the man's hand and in it were some credits. "No Sir I couldn't take your credits, you keep them so you can buy O'wan things, he will need lots of clothes and stuff, and you might need the credits," he stated.

The man exchanged a smile with his wife and placed the credits in Obi's hand.

"I can afford to look after O'wan, please take them, and if you ever need anything, here you can get me on that number." He handed Obi-Wan a card which had his name on it and a Comm unit code.

Obi-Wan put the card and the credits in his pocket and smiled "Thank You Sir, you don't know how relieved I am, that O'wan has a home."

However, before the man could say anything else, Obi-Wan turned and ran away, and he did not stop until he was out of sight.

The woman called out, "Please come back" when Obi-Wan bolted off.

The man said to his wife, "Do not worry, I will ask my friends to find him and make sure he is all right"

Obi-Wan ran down the lane and he smiled, he had a debt to pay, so he kept running until he reached Dex's Diner. The diner had only just opened so there was no one in it, and he walked in looking at the being with the four arms.

Dex saw the boy and bounded towards him, shouting "Come back to rob me again have you, you little thief"

Just as Dex got to within striking distance, Obi-Wan held his hand out, showing Dex the credits, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see this big brute pound him into the ground. Dex stopped in front of the shaking boy, his hand outstretched with enough credits to pay for many meals. When Dex had not knocked him down, Obi-Wan opened his eyes; he jumped slightly when he was eye to eye with Dex who was just standing there watching him.

Obi-Wan thought he better apologise for stealing. "I am sorry for stealing from you 'Sir', I didn't have any credits, and I was really hungry. Please accept this for the meal I stole, I promise I won't do it again, and if this isn't enough I will work for you until it is paid for," he said quickly. "I notice that the sign that says 'Dex's Diner' is in need of cleaning, I can do it for you, I can do anything, and I can wash dishes" Obi-wan said in a rush, and when he finished he just stood there not knowing what else to do.

Dex started to laugh. "You're a brave boy; coming in here like that I could have crushed you. So you want to pay me Ehh!" he growled.

"Yes Sir" Obi stammered.

"Very well then," he took some of the credits. "I have taken enough for the meal you had the other day and enough for a meal now, sit down over there, and I will feed you." He barked as he laughed, slapping Obi-Wan on the shoulder.

Obi-Wan had not counted the credits when the man gave them to him, and now he realised he had plenty of credits. There were plenty left over for a meal every day for a week.

Obi-wan relaxed when Dex brought out a big meal and a large glass of muju Juice, and the large being sat down opposite him and said. "So you can clean my sign, can you?" he questioned.

In between mouthfuls of food, Obi answered "Yes Sir"

"Ok then how about tomorrow morning at day break, I will have everything here to clean the sign and a ladder ready, you think you can have it finished before I open for the day."

"Yes Sir," Obi-Wan said smiling.

Obi-wan went back to his shed to get some sleep and felt happy that O'wan had found a home, and he had found a job. The next morning as he promised, Dex had the ladder and cleaning equipment waiting for him, he worked very quickly using force speed, and in no time, at all he had finished. Dex came out to inspect the job, and was surprised that the boy had finished and there was not a speck of dirt left on the sign. Dex showed Obi-Wan where to put the tools and then he told him to come inside, as the morning meal was ready. Obi-Wan liked Dex he had a kind heart, and he was a good cook. Obi-wan felt better about himself today, than he had in many weeks, he actually felt happy. Dex sat down next to him and started to ask him questions.

"What's your name Kid?

"Obi-Wan Sir" he replied.

"Have you been around here long, Obi-Wan, where do you live?" Dex inquired.

Obi-Wan did not sense anything mean about him, and he seemed to be an honest man. So Obi-Wan said. "I came from another planet a few weeks ago with my family, and I live down near the Park."

"You have family here?" he asked.

Obi-Wan did not want to lie, yet he knew if he said he was alone, he might end up in the orphanage. Therefore, his next statement was not really a lie. "I have a Brother, we came here together."

Dex presumed it was an older brother and just nodded, and Obi filled his mouth with food, hoping he would not ask him any more questions. Dex was going to ask what his brother did for a living, but at that moment, several people came in to order food.

"I Have to go and cook now, but come back tomorrow, and I will have another job for you, ok Obi," Dex said.

"Yes Sir I will be here early tomorrow, and thank you"

Obi-wan quickly finished his meal and left Dex's, he did not like talking about him-self, and he did not want to lie to Dex either. He walked down to the corner, and was just about to cross the lane, when he saw two men walking on the other side heading towards Dex's. Obi-wan jumped back into the shadow of the building, he recognised their clothes, and they were Jedi.

_(What are Jedi doing around here)_ he thought.

He watched them, and wondered if they would go in to Dex's but they kept walking down to the end and waved a ground cab down, they got in and the cab took off. Obi breathed again, he had finally found some work, and he did not want the Jedi finding him and sending him away. Obi-wan wanted to save enough credits to get a proper job, and then one day he was going to see O'wan, he had put the card with the mans name on it in a safe place, and one day he would contact him. Then he would go and see O'wan.

Walking through the park Obi-Wan sensed danger, he could not see anything but the closer he got to the clump of trees, the warning from the force became stronger, he stopped and decided to go back the way he came. Obi-wan jogged back up the path, when he heard a scream, he turned back to see two rough looking men attacking two young women, who had just walked past the clump of trees.

The men where trying to steal their bags, Obi-wan force ran back and tackled one of the men who hit one girl with his fist. The other girl kicked the man and ran to her friend. However, the brute grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground, but before he could hit her again Obi-Wan tackled him.

The two girls huddled together, and watched, while Obi-wan tackled both men, he was holding his own against them until a third man came up behind Obi-Wan, hitting him with a piece of wood. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and as he did, all three men started punching him, and kicking him. The girls were screaming loudly, and attracted the attention of the security guards, the three bad men saw them coming and ran off.

The guards arrived and checked the girls for injuries, and then they went to see how the boy was, they had beaten him so much he was unconscious.

"Is he with you?" one of the security guards asked.

"No he heard us scream and came to help?" the girl said.

"What are your names? he asked.

"My name is Marlee," The girl with the blonde hair said. She had a gash on her knee, and some bruises on her face.

The other girl whose arm was swollen said, "my name is Sarah."

The security guard crouched down examining Obi-Wan "He has a nasty crack to his head; there is quite a lot of blood. I think that he has some broken ribs as well. I will call for a hover car to take you all to hospital," the security guard said.

On the way to the hospital, Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he could see some one with blonde hair sitting next to him. "W-who are you" he stuttered.

Marlee brushed back his hair and said, "My name is Marlee and this is Sarah, you were very brave back there in the park, those men could have killed you?"

"They were trying to hurt you, I couldn't just watch them hit you like that!" he moaned. His head was hurting, and he lifted his hand up to feel it. "Where am I, where are we going?" Obi asked.

"I think Sarah broke her arm, and I have a cut leg. Don't worry we are all going to the hospital," Marlee said

"The hospital, no I don't want to go to the hospital, I want to go home!" Obi said as he tried to get up.

The medical droid pushed him back down "Lay still, your head is bleeding."

Obi-wan looked out of the window; they were in a hover car, so he lay back down. Nevertheless, he was scared; he did not want to go to hospital. They would ask him questions and check his fingerprints on the Database, and then the Jedi would find out he was on Corruscant. He had to think of something. He closed his eyes and examined himself with the force, and realised he was in bad shape. He had cracked his head open, and he had two broken ribs; he needed medical attention. Therefore, he would bide his time and make his escape when the time was right.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the hospital the girls were taken through one door and Obi was taken to another room. The healers started to work on Obi-Wan immediately. However, before he was put under anaesthetic, he noticed they took a sample of his blood. As he was drifting off he thought _(as soon as I wake up I will have to get out of here, when they check my blood they will know I am force sensitive.)_

He woke slowly and when he opened his eyes he saw and image of an angel, the girl with the long blonde hair was standing next to his bed smiling at him.

"Hello" How are you feeling," she asked.

Obi blinked several times and said, "I feel groggy, but I think I am alright"

She sat on the edge of the bed "That's good; I wanted to make sure you were ok before I left, my Father is coming to pick me and Sarah up shortly." Obi nodded and smiled.

"What's your name? I would like to thank you properly for saving us, and I don't even know your name."

"My name? What do you want to know my name for" he whispered.

"Because I cannot go around calling you 'Hey you' now can I, besides we live on the other side of Corruscant and I probably wont see you again, and I wanted to thank you before we left" she said.

"Oh" Obi answered. "My name is Obi-wan." He said with a smile.

"Obi-wan, that's a nice name, do you live around here?"

"Yes, I have lived on Corruscant most of my life" he explained.

Just then Sarah hobbled in on crutches accompanied by an older man.  
"Hello" Sarah greeted Obi with a smile and the man came over and Thanked Obi for all he did for his girls.

"If there is anything I can do for you young man, you just name it." their Father mentioned, and while they were talking to him, the Healer came in and examined Obi-wan.

"When can I leave?" he asked.

"My, you are in a hurry aren't you? Well perhaps when we find out who your parents are, we will let you go. You have a nasty cut on your head, and several cracked ribs. We need to know that someone will change the bandage and care for you, before we let you go. I will be back in a while with the paperwork and you can tell me your name and where you live so I can contact your family."

Obi-Wan nodded, and the healer left the room.

Marlee and Sarah's Father thanked him once more and then they left.As soon as they had gone Obi-Wan staggered up, and put his clothes on. He peered out into the hall and there was no one about, so he ducked out the door and down the corridor to the stairs. He did not think he would meet anyone on the stairs, but he might get caught in the turbo lift. So even though he felt weak, he took the stairs down to the street. He hurried away from the hospital, and by the time he reached the park he felt quite sick, and he wanted to lie down, so he headed for the gardeners shed. He struggled to jump up to the ledge and climbed through the window, he barely made it to his makeshift bed before he collapsed. He closed his eyes and tried to put himself into a healing trance, but he wasn't experienced enough to succeed. Nevertheless, eventually he did fall asleep.

When he woke up his head was pounding and he felt hot. He ached all over, and he was really thirsty, he tried to stand up, but he felt awful, his legs wobbled and he knew he could not climb or jump down to the ground to get a drink. He leant up against the window trying to calm his breathing, and while he lay there he could hear sounds. Pit, pit, pit, he looked at the window and realised it was raining, and it was dark outside. He struggled to his feet and opened the window. Water was coming out of a broken downpipe, so he crawled out onto the ledge. Obi-Wan knew he had a fever and thought the rainwater would help to keep his temperature down, so he decided to sit under it, keeping his bandaged head away from the water, and cupped his hands collecting water into his mouth, it ran down his tunic and soaked him. The cool water felt wonderful.

Obi-wan sat there for the longest time just letting the water cascade over his shoulders and back. He must have dozed off because he woke some time later and it had stopped raining. He got up unsteadily and climbed back inside closing the window behind him; luckily he had a small bucket and he had filled it with water. Obi-Wan put it close to his bed so he could have a drink when he got thirsty, he lay back down and in a few minutes he was asleep again.

The sun shining in the window woke him up, and he wondered what time it was, because he remembered that it was dark when he woke last time and now the sun was going down again, he thought. _I must have slept all day._ He sat up feeling slightly better, and had a big drink of water; he knew it would be dark soon, so he couldn't go out. So he settled back down to wait for sleep to take him again. The next morning he felt a lot better, even though his head still hurt, his ribs didn't hurt as much. He climbed down and headed for Dex's Diner, when he got there Dex was just putting some garbage in the bin.

"Hello Sir" he said.

Dex turned around and stared at him. "Where have you been, it has been two days since you said you would do some more jobs for me?" Dex said gruffly.

"Two days" Obi stuttered. "I have been gone for two days?" he whispered.

Dex noticed Obi's hair was matted around a gash in his head. "What happened to your head kid?"

Obi lifted his hand up, he had taken the bandage off before he got to Dex's, and didn't know what it looked like. "I had an accident, and I hit my head on something. But it is alright now, and I can work"

Dex looked at him sceptically. "Mmmm, not before breakfast your not, come in and I'll cook you a meal, and then fix that head of yours"

While Obi-Wan was eating, Dex went and got some bandages and Bacta cream, by the time he had finished cleaning the boys head the diner was just opening for business.

"Now Obi you can tidy up the storeroom for me, don't lift anything heavy just stack the shelves and make it tidy for me." Dex said.

"Yes Sir, Obi answered as he took off to do his job……..

000

Qui-Gon spent his time contacting the authorities, checking every recorded sighting of young boys in Corruscant. However, nothing came up on the database about runaways. Qui-Gon was not impressed with that saying, he didn't believe children were runaways, he felt they were lost and misguided, and if he could help all of them he would. Nevertheless, right now he was concerned about the welfare of Obi-wan and his little brother O'wan. He was about to call the local hospital, when the authorities contacted him again with new information that had just been logged on the database.

It concerned an incident in the Park on the Northern side of Corruscant, a boy fitting the description Qui-Gon had mentioned was involved in a purse snatching, and had been taken to the Hospital. Qui-Gon flinched when the man said he was involved in a purse snatching, he would not believe Obi-Wan would take something that didn't belong to him.  
Qui-Gon thought he knew Obi-wan well enough, and even though he had always kept his distance from the boy while he was at the Temple, he had watched Obi-wans progress as he changed from an infant, into a small boy and then into a confident young initiate. Qui-Gon always thought Obi-wan would have been an exceptional Padawan. However, Qui-Gon was a very private man and didn't show his emotions freely, so he had not told anyone of his interest in the boy. It was this mistake that now saw a bright and worthy young Jedi thrown out to fend for himself. If Qui-Gon had of confided his interest in young Obi-wan earlier to Mace or Yoda, none of this would have happened. So Qui-Gon felt just as much to blame as Mace Windu did.

Qui-Gon pulled out his com unit to call Mace to tell him of his find, however, Mace had found something as well, and he came rushing in the room were Qui-Gon was, with his information.

"Qui-Gon I just checked with the Orphanage, The woman in charge told me she took a small boy from his brother, his name is O'wan, and she reported it to her superiors. They do not know where Obi-Wan is, but she said he was concerned about his brother. Nevertheless, before she could ask him to stay he ran off. He told her that O'wan was sick and he could not look after him anymore." "That is good news, at least Obi-wan had the sense to know he couldn't look after a small boy by himself, and I have news. Obi-wan is in the Hospital, apparently there was some incident in the Park"

"An incident in the park! Is he alright Qui?"

"Well I'm not certain, but the report says an injury to the head and several cracked ribs"

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" Mace stated.

They reached the Hospital in record time, and went straight to the counter asking about Obi-wan. The lady at reception couldn't answer their questions so she commed for the Healer on duty. Healer Gaulle, told them about the boy's injuries, and explained that he had helped two sisters who were being robbed in the Park. He had sustained a gash to the head and had cracked several ribs; he also told them that when the Nurse came back with paperwork to be filled in, the boy had disappeared. She thought he had gone to the fresher, and when he did not return the alarm was raised.

"That was several days ago" the Healer said.

"So you don't know where he went or where he lives?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No I'm sorry he didn't tell us anything, the only reason we know his name is Obi-Wan, is because the girls mentioned it." Mace and Qui thanked the Healer, and they went outside. "Where is the Orphanage Mace?"

"It is over there in the next sector" Mace replied.

"And where is the Park?" Qui asked

"The Park is that way" pointing a little off to the right of the Orphanage. "What are you thinking Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"Well if you had to give up your brother, but you didn't want to, wouldn't you want to stay close to keep an eye out for him?"

"I suppose I would" he said hesitantly, not ever having a brother, Mace didn't know the feeling of brotherly love.

"I am sure Obi-wan would not venture very far from his brother, come on Mace lets go to the Orphanage"

They arrived at the gates, but Qui-Gon stopped and looked around at the buildings on either side.

"Are we going in?" Mace asked wondering why Qui-Gon stopped.

"No not yet" Qui said. "The force is directing me this way, come on"

After a few minutes of climbing stairs they came out on the roof of a building that overlooked the orphanage. Qui-Gon went to the edge and could see into the play area of the orphanage.

Mace opened himself to the force and could sense Obi-wan's lingering aura all over the place. "He was here" Mace confirmed.

"Yes I felt his aura myself, as soon as I got up here" Qui nodded.

"Let us go and speak with people in the orphanage?" Mace questioned.

They spoke to the woman in charge and she explained what had happened.

"Where is little O'wan now" Mace asked.

"A couple from Alderaan have taken him to foster, and if no one claims the babe within six months they will legally adopt him." She explained.

Qui-Gon and Mace left the orphanage, and headed to the Park, the closer they got the more they could sense Obi-wans force signature. Finally they arrived at the Gardeners shed, and the gardener was still there, just closing up. They explained that they were looking for a young boy, and asked him if they could look inside. He agreed, and went in with them.

"What is up there?" Qui-Gon asked pointing to the loft.

"Nothing now, it used to be a storage area but the ladder broke, and I didn't bother fixing it as I never put anything up there anyway. The last Gardner used it, but he was a bit younger than I am, so he could climb the ladder".

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No go right ahead", he said and Qui-Gon jumped up to the loft using a force assisted leap.

He noticed with a sad expression, the makeshift bed under the window. Qui-Gon could tell the window latch was broken, and so he knew how Obi-wan would get in at night. He didn't want to disturb anything, as he didn't want the boy to be frightened off. Qui jumped back down and thanked the gardener, indicating that there was nothing up there. After the gardener left, Mace questioned Qui-Gon.

"You found something didn't you?"

"Yes I found a bed in the corner." he replied. "Oh Mace it was so depressing to see that makeshift bed, Obi-wan must be so lonely and full of despair. We have to stop doing this Mace!" Qui stated.

"Doing what?" Mace asked.

"Abandoning these children who have been entrusted to our care by loving parents, who are told their babies, will become Jedi. How have we let ourselves fall so low to allow children to be discarded when it suits us"? Qui-Gon stated.

"But Qui we don't abandon them we send them to the Agri Corps where they lead productive lives helping the populous plant the best quality crops, and teach others how to grow nutritious foods".

"But their parents didn't give them to us to become farmers Mace! and I am sure Dag-Mar, Gerlin, and even Arly's parents would rather have them at home with them than killed on a transport heading to the Agri Corps to be farmers. Can you honestly say you don't agree with me Mace?"

Mace lowered his head in thought. "Yes you are right Qui-Gon, and I for one will fight against the Senates ruling in the future, we must find another way to train the initiates otherwise instead of loosing four we may loose hundreds of prospective Jedi, as their parents will stop giving them up, we are already becoming unpopular with parents who heard about the deaths of our young ones, and since the investigation was made public we have had many parents contacting the Temple asking for their children back". Mace admitted.

"I am glad you agree with me, you always thought my ideas were wrong, That I was just a trouble maker"

Mace smiled. "Well you are most of the time my friend, and if we don't hurry up and find your Padawan, I think I will be getting a sample of that trouble thrown at me" he smirked.

"Obi-wan must come here at night after the Gardener goes home, so we will wait for him." Qui-Gon stated. "We will wait over behind the fresher block, and put your shields up Mace, we don't want to scare him off".

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

000

Obi-Wan had been cleaning the storeroom most of the day and were in the back of the room stacking table cloths on the shelf, when he suddenly felt the presence of a Jedi; he brought his shields up, and quietly peeked out the door. Standing in the diner was a Master and his Apprentice. He watched as they took a seat and the waitress took their order. He felt trapped, and he had to get out of there, he looked around and realised he wasn't far from the back door. _What are they doing here, are they looking for me, or are they just having something to eat, maybe the Jedi eat here sometimes?_ he thought to himself.

Obi-wan could not get caught by the Jedi; Master Windu had made it quite clear that he should never return to the temple. Therefore, he crouched down and quietly crawled out the storeroom door and made his way down the hall to the back door. He took off down the street, and didn't stop running until he got to the park, it was just on nightfall, by the time he got to the gardeners shed, and he was out of breath. His head was hurting, and his chest ached, probably from all the running he did. Obi-wan stood looking up at the ledge, and for some reason it seemed far away; he tried to focus so he could jump up, however, his head started to spin and the whole building seemed to move. Obi-wan was feeling ill, and his head felt hot. _I think I should have walked, I don't feel so good_ he thought.

He leaned against the wall and raised his hands crossing them over, resting his head on them. He would have to wait until everything stopped spinning…

Qui-Gon and Mace watched as Obi-wan came running back and noticed his unsteady form waver; he balanced himself against the wall, and looked as though he was about to collapse. Qui-Gon lowered his shield to sense Obi-Wans state of mind, and he was bombarded with chaotic emotions; he was worried about Obi-wan, and he was very pale and didn't look well at all.

Obi-wan's was feverish and dizzy, his shields had collapsed and he could sense the Jedi. He turned around and could see them walking towards him. At first he did not recognise them, as his eyes were blurry. However, soon he could see Qui-Gon, and a feeling of recognition came over him, he remembered seeing the Master around the Temple, and maybe he might have even spoken to him at sometime in the past. Nevertheless, he felt sick and at this moment he couldn't be sure of anything.

But when his eyes connected with Master Windu's, his whole world came crashing down around him. His short life flashed before his eyes, the accusations in the council chambers fell heavily on his thoughts, the words Master Windu had said to him, banishing him from ever coming back to the Temple, the last person he ever wanted to see was almost so close to him he could touch him. His face, which had lost all colour, seemed to go white, and his eyes showed his panic. _Run, run, run_ the voice in his head was saying, he tried to comprehend his predicament, yet he could not concentrate on anything but those eyes that seemed to bore into Obi-wan.

Obi-wan was going into shock, and the two Jedi realised it and started to run towards the boy. That made Obi-wan worse, a small plea of "I'm sorry" escaped his lips before his legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground. He felt hands picking him up and for the first time in a long time, he was held against something warm, and he tried to make sense of the warmth that permeated his body. However, his thought process was slipping away, and he was incoherent and shaking uncontrollably.

Qui-Gon placed his warm hand over Obi-wans head and sent a calm sleeping suggestion to the boy who lapsed into a dreamless sleep. Mace had commed for a shuttle to come from the Temple, to pick them up; it arrived at the entrance to the Park as they came out carrying a limp Obi-Wan. In no time at all they were back in the Temple and were handing Obi-wan over to the Healers.

An hour later the healer approached Qui-Gon with good news, Obi-wan would be alright, they had closed the gash on his head and other than the bruising around his cracked ribs, the only other thing they could find wrong with him was under nourishment, and fatigue.

"He should be waking up very soon if you want to sit with him" the healer remarked.

"Yes thank you" said Qui-Gon. "He will be scared when he wakes up, his shields collapsed in the Park and I had flashes of all the things that have happened to him since he left the Temple. He will be confused, and I want to be here to assure him that he does belong here at the Temple."

The healer agreed and left Qui-Gon, holding Obi-Wans hand.

Master Yoda came to the ward and stood in the doorway watching Qui-Gon, watching Obi-wan. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on his cane. After a moment he opened them and noticed Qui-Gon watching him; he had felt the small Masters presence.

"Master Yoda, he is so scared, I felt the fear bouncing off him in the Park. Is he in danger of turning away from the light?" Qui-Gon asked.

"His fear is borne from events surrounding him and he fear's doing the wrong thing, turn he will not to the darkness, but help he will need, many things he has done that he perceived is wrong, and he feels guilty about abandoning his brother he does. Leave him alone you should not, when ready to leave the ward, take him you will Qui-Gon" Yoda stated.

"Yes Master, he will move in with me, and when he is well enough I will make him my apprentice. It is what I want, and I just hope that it is what he wants too."

Obi-wan woke up to voices, he felt strange, and warm and comfortable. He opened his eyes in the direction of the voices, and his first reaction was one of panic, he tried to lift himself off the bed, but a large hand stopped his progress.

"Whoa, steady there Obi-wan, no one is going to hurt you, you are safe" Qui-Gon stated.

Obi-wan looked at the large hand that was pressing against his shoulder, and then his eyes darted all around the room, as if expecting something bad was going to happen. His breathing increased as though he had just run a marathon, and he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Obi-wan calm down," Qui-Gon called for the healer who rushed in nearly knocking Master Yoda over.

"What is the matter..., however, she realised what was happening when she got past Qui-Gon, and she quickly placed her hands on Obi-Wan's chest and sent soothing waves into his body to relax him. Gradually his breathing returned to normal, nevertheless, he had closed his eyes, and tears were trickling down his face. Another hand rested on his other shoulder, and he opened his eyes, Master Yoda smiled at Obi-wan.

"Hello Young one, glad I am that found you we have, fear I did that lost to us you had become. Grave mistake the council made in sending you away, expect to see you here on my return to the Temple I did. Sad I was when found you gone, started a search for you we did. Banished you should never have been, innocent you were, the deceit was by others." Yoda told Obi-wan the truth hoping that the boy would speak to him and release his fears.

Obi-wan stared at him, his eyes never left the Master, and when Yoda had finished speaking, and was waiting for a response, Obi-wan closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Qui-Gon who was sitting on the other side shook his head slowly, worry was lining his face, the boy was so full of despair and was unresponsive to anything they were saying. He sat with Obi-Wan through the night, and as the boy slept, Qui-Gon thought about everything that had happened in the park. It was if the force wanted Qui-Gon to know everything about Obi-Wan, and when his shields collapsed, Obi-Wans life memories flowed into Qui-Gon's consciousness like a conduit. Qui-Gon saw all the horrors, and pain the boy had been subjected to in his short life. He saw the disillusionment and reality of not becoming a Jedi, felt the breaking of his heart once more when his Mother died in his arms, and again when he had to give his Brother up.

Qui-Gon thought _This child has nothing left to give, he cannot comprehend that he has anything left in his life. I must reach him and bring him back to life, give him something to live for._  
The morning lights filtered through the window and the suns rays lit the room; bringing warmth with it. Obi-wan stirred, his arms stretched out seemingly to greet the day. His eyes fluttered open and there was Qui-Gon, still in the same place as he was the last time Obi-Wan woke up. He glanced at Qui-Gon, and then he wriggled and moved in the bed, his eyes were searching for something.

"The fresher is over there, through that door" Qui-Gon pointed.

Obi-wan got out of the bed his eyes never moving from the big Jedi's face, and he walked slowly over and went inside closing the door behind him. A few minutes later the door opened and Obi-Wan stepped out he looked at the bed then the Jedi and then to the door leading out of the room.

Qui-Gon sensed his thoughts; he was deciding whether to come back to bed or to run out the door.  
"You wouldn't get far, dressed like that" He mentioned.

Obi-wan looked down at him self; he only had a sleep tunic on. He surveyed the room and couldn't see any clothes, so he came and sat on the bed. Just then an apprentice came in with two trays of food, and sat them down on the bedside table.

"Hello Master Jinn, my Master said you two might be hungry, so here it is. I chose the food my self I hope it is to your liking."

"Thank you Padawan Trent, I am sure your choice will be just fine" Qui-Gon stated.

Obi-wan stared at the food and wasn't sure whether to touch it or not.  
Qui-Gon lifted the tray and sat it on Obi-Wan's lap. "There you are, I think the Padawan's choice will be just fine don't you think?"

Obi-wan was extremely hungry so he started shovelling in the food as quick as he could in case Master Windu came in and took it away from him. As he brought another handful of food to his mouth Qui-Gon stopped him with his hand.  
"Whoa there young one, what is the hurry, you have plenty of time to eat, no one is going to take the tray away."

Obi-wan looked at him with shock written on his face_. he knows what I am thinking_ He tried to raise his shields but nothing happened.

He looked at the smiling Master for a moment and then he slowly put the food in his hand down on the plate and chewed the food in his mouth.  
"That's better; go slow otherwise you will give yourself indigestion." Qui-Gon indicated.

Later the Padawan came back and removed the empty plates and cups. The boy still hadn't spoken, and Qui-Gon went over to the cupboard and brought out some Jedi Padawan clothes, and laid them on the bed.  
"Here you are Obi-wan, these are your size, so if you would like to get dressed we can leave the healers, would you like that?"

Obi-wan grabbed the clothes, wondering why they would give him Padawan clothes instead of initiate tunics to wear, nevertheless, he did not care he just wanted to get dressed and leave this place. It did not take him long to return fully dressed. His hair was a mess, and it hung down around his face, and was full of knots.  
"Would you like me to brush the knots out of your hair?" he asked standing up with a brush in his hand. Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you come and sit here I will try and get the knots out."

Obi-wan hesitated for a moment and then he walked over and sat on the chair, and while Qui-Gon brushed his hair which was a golden colour with streaks of ginger in it, the lad pulled at the sleeves of his tunic, picking at the cuffs. Qui-Gon took extra care not to pull the hair around the gash in Obi-wan's head, and when he had finished, at least his hair was laying flat and curled ever so slightly down his neck.

"There I am sure that feels better now doesn't it Obi-wan?" the Master questioned.

Obi-wan didn't answer him; he just raised his face and smiled at him. Qui-Gon didn't want to pressure him, but a one sided conversation was not a good way to start a relationship with his new Padawan.

"Tell me something Obi-wan do you have a tongue" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-wan looked confused and nodded his head.

"You Do! Well if it is not asking too much would you mind speaking to me, I would like to hear your voice and maybe you could ask me some questions" Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-wan was still afraid, and even though he had listened to Master Yoda, he felt insecure and worried that Master Windu would banish him again. He didn't understand; if what Master Yoda said was true, why was it that Master Windu had not come to speak to him.

Obi-wan did want to ask some questions, he looked into Qui-Gon's eyes and could only see compassion. "I-I am…. scared" Obi-wan stuttered.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Qui-Gon nodded and said "Yes I know you are scared Obi-wan, and I want to help you overcome your fear, and when that happens you will be able to resume your life. Nevertheless, to do that you need to open up and explain what you are afraid of. Can you do that; will you trust me enough to tell me?"

Tears started to well in Obi-wan's eyes and he glanced around the Healers room "I-I don't know where to begin." he whispered.

Qui-Gon could sense he was uncomfortable here in the healer's room. "I think we should leave the Healers first and find a place where you can talk to me without interruptions, and where you feel safe. Would you allow me to choose the place young one?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Y-Yes Sir" he said as he took a deep breath.

"Very well then I have just the place, he stood up waiting for Obi-wan to join him, the boy got to his feet. "Good" said Qui-Gon, as he put his hand on Obi-wans shoulder and led him down the Hall. On the way to Qui-Gon's quarters they passed several Master Padawan teams, who greeted Qui-Gon.

Each time this happened Obi-wan pulled back and hid behind Qui-Gon, as far as he could with the mans hand on his shoulder, and a sense of 'shame' filtered through the connection the force had opened between them. He wondered why 'shame' Obi-wan hadn't done anything wrong as far as he could tell. He quickened his pace to avoid any more greetings and they arrived at Qui-Gon's rooms soon enough. Once he settled Obi on the couch and got them both something to drink, he settled back to wait. Finally Obi-wan looked up and spoke.

"When I left here, I said some terrible things, and then I was s-scared that my parents would think I was a f-failure, and wouldn't want me either. But my Mother said I was the best thing that ever happened to her, me and my b-brother, and at the time I thought that the man my Mother was married to was my Father."

"He wasn't your Father was he?" Qui-Gon asked having already witnessed the memories in Obi-Wans signature.

"No my Father died suddenly, just after that man came to live with them. He made my Mother marry him, and he called me the Temple reject. But he said he was glad I came back because he had plenty of chores for me to do. I sensed he was a bad man, and he told lots of lies; my Mother was scared of him…..."

"What happened then?" Qui prompted when it appeared Obi wasn't going to continue.

"He stole something from his friends and they came to the house to collect it. Mother sent me up in the hills with my b-brother and made me promise not to come back till she called me. But I saw smoke and my senses told me there was only one faint life sign in the area, so I sped back……, I-It was my Mother, and she was dying. That's when she told me what happened to my real Father and said I should leave before the men returned. S-she d-died in my arms, and I buried her. The men came back so we left that place."

"How did you get to Corruscant" Qui-Gon asked.

"There was a transport coming here, we hid in a laundry basket, until it was loaded on board. Then we hid in the baggage compartment. I met a girl on the transport and she helped me for awhile, she got a job, and I tried to get one but I was too young no one would hire me. Then O'wan got sick and my friend Gypsy was leaving the area to take a job in another part of Corruscant". Obi explained.

"That's when you contacted the Temple, what happened" Master Jinn asked.

"I wanted to speak to Master Yoda, but he was busy, and the Padawan said I could speak to Master Windu. I-I was scared, because he told me never to come back, but I wanted to talk to someone. However, when I told her my name she made funny noises and yelled something, and then the line was disconnected. I-I was scared, and … and.."

"Obi-Wan she made a mistake we wanted you to call back, because she accidentally cut you off"

Obi-Wan searched Qui-Gon's eyes and they told him he was telling the truth. "Oh" he whispered, and stopped talking.

So what happened then?" Qui-Gon was waiting for Obi to continue, he could tell that the shame he felt had something to do with what he was telling him now, and he wanted Obi-Wan to speak of it.

"Then I got some odd jobs to do for Dex's Diner."

Qui-Gon knew the boy was skipping around the real problem, and he wouldn't push him just yet, so he changed to the new subject as well.

"Dex" Qui-Gon smiled "He's a good friend of mine, I haven't been to Dex's for a meal for a long time. Maybe when you're feeling better we could go there for a meal." Qui-Gon said brightly.

Obi-wan nodded slightly and then there was silence….

"How did you end up in hospital?" he asked.

Obi sighed, "Two men were hitting a girl and her sister in the Park and I went to help them but they beat me up."

"But you saved them isn't that so?" Qui commented.

"Yeah I guess so" he mumbled.

"So what happened after you left the hospital?"

"I went back to the shed and I slept for a long time, I think I had a fever, anyway I went back to Dex's and some Jedi came in so I ran away. I came back to the shed and then you found me, I used to sleep in the gardeners shed at night."

"Obi-wan do you believe us when we tell you that, you did nothing wrong, that it was the lies that Arly and the other boys told, that caused all this pain you have been through." Qui-Gon stated.

"No it is not true! Yes Arly lied, and Gerlin and Dag-mar were caught up in his lies, but the Council should have known they were lying, they didn't even question what Arly and the others were saying. They didn't give me a chance to defend myself." Obi-wan said and then he whispered. "I felt it you know."

"Felt what Obi-wan." Qui asked.

"The Council they didn't have a choice, there were no Knights available to take on any apprentices. So they didn't want to know if I was innocent or not, they just thought it better if we were all shipped off to the Agri-Corps, we were all too old to stay much longer anyway."

Qui-Gon felt the shame rise in his own body, the boy was right they had condemned, four boys to the Agri-Corps, just because of an archaic rule that had been thrust upon them by the Senate, to cut costs.

"Obi-wan I know it is no consolation, but some good has come out of what happened to them." Qui-Gon commented.

But Obi didn't understand. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Arly, Gerlin and Dag-Mar's death, has opened the eyes of the Senators to our cause."

Obi-wan stepped back a pace "They are Dead?" he stammered.

Qui-Gon realised that Obi-wan didn't know what had happened to the boys on the Monument. "Yes Obi-wan the Monument was attacked by Pirates, and the section they were in was blown out into space sucking almost everyone in that section to their deaths."

"Oh no, I'm sorry" he said as he slumped to the floor. There was a few minutes silence while Obi controlled his emotions, and then he said. "So I would have died too, if I had gone with them?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Obi-wan in all probabilities you would have"

"You said something about the Senators?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was after we heard about the boys' deaths and you being sent home to your family that many parents contacted the Senate accusing them and us of taking children under false pretences. Parents were demanding their children back, and refusing to release force sensitive children to the Jedi. The Senate has voted on the abolishment of age limitations for initiates to become Padawan's. Those that are not chosen because of lack of Masters, will be trained in groups in the future." Qui-Gon confirmed.

Obi-Wan smiled he was happy about that although he felt sad that some one had to die first before they would change the ruling.

"Now Obi-wan I know there is something eating at you and unless you release that burden you will never fulfil your dream of becoming a Jedi."

Obi-wan looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes; his own eyes were brimming with tears. "I will never fulfil my dream of being a Jedi anyway, I have done some unforgivable things, and Master Windu said it when he told me never to come back, he still feels that way doesn't he," Obi whispered.

"No Obi-wan Master Windu doesn't feel that way, he feels very bad about what happened" Qui-Gon stated.

"Then why has he avoided me, I remember every word he said to me that day in the Council chambers and he said he never wanted to see me again". Obi-Wan stated.

Obi-wan would you tell me what happened in the chambers?" Qui-Gon asked.  
"I suppose so" he answered.

"I asked the council did they explain to the parents about what happens if their child is not chosen.

_[Memory sequence_  
_Are the parents told that if their child is not chosen for whatever reason, they are sent to work at the Agri corps whether that child wants to or not? Never to become what you tell them we will become. Did you tell my parents there was a chance I would not become a Jedi, did you allow them the choice then that maybe their son would be better off staying with loving parents instead of being sent to an institution where we are never treated as children just a product, and if that product is bad for whatever reason it is sent away."_

I remember Master Windu got annoyed at my question, they said I could go home, but Master Windu said.

_You will relinquish all rights to return to the Temple and if you change your mind and decide that going back to your birth family is not what you want, I am sorry to say that you will not be accepted back here. Do I make myself clear young man, your anger is what has made our decision easier, we had such high hopes for you but your arrogant and stubborn ways have destroyed any chance of you becoming a Jedi._

So I answered him, I guess I got angry and said more than I should.

_"Masters I will go, never to return and I promise you that I will uphold the Jedi honour and never use the force for evil or for my, as you put it own arrogance and angry way, but I must say this and even though it is highly disrespectful I believe I must say it. I worked hard for my place here at the Temple, I didn't ask to come here, I wasn't given a choice, and now I believe my parents weren't really given a choice either, but up until a few months ago, I was convinced that I had upheld the tradition and the code of the Jedi, I was attentive and did not cause any trouble I thought my good behaviour would assure my place as a Jedi. _

But lies and deceit are rife within this Temple, and I believe the Council are blind, arrogant and self centred. You do not care about the initiates or their families, you just take and when it doesn't suit you, then you just abandon children who have never known any other home but this one, in essence you all are our parents. How do you sleep knowing you turn your own children out.

Mace sat there allowing the boy to speak, but he was getting annoyed at what the boy was saying it seemed to be hitting a nerve in his soul somewhere and he didn't like the feeling.  
"Enough" Master Windu shouted, "we have listened to you words now leave, and don't come back!" he said as he pointed to the door. Master Windu realised as soon as he said it that he had done exactly what Obi-wan had done, lost his temper.

Obi-wan smiled and then bowed slightly, he slowly turned around and with his head held high he walked out the door and out of the Jedi Temple.) 

_End of memory_

Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-wan and he said. "I can see why Master Windu and most of the Councillors have been ducking for cover.  
"They had made an error in judgement and have been trumped by a mere boy. Obi-wan would it be alright if I ask Master Windu to come over, he wants too but, he knows he hurt you unnecessarily.

"I s-suppose he can if he wants too." Obi-Wan stuttered.

Qui-Gon contacted Mace and before long he had arrived at Qui-Gon's apartment, Obi-wan was sitting on the couch when he entered the room. "Hello Obi-wan" he said as he stepped over to the couch and knelt down in front of the boy. " I wish to apologise to you. You were right in what you said in the Council chambers, and I must confess my answer to you, stemmed from anger, that you a mere boy had the nerve to stand up to us. We were supposed to be the leaders, and we let our duty to the Senate override our duty to our own. You made me feel incompetent and I didn't like the feeling, so I voiced my anger instead of contemplating what you said. When you left, I thought about what you had said and I was disgusted with myself. When you called us that day I wanted to apologise to you but the Padawan pressed the wrong button and in her excitement that you had made contact she disconnected your call. I so hoped you would call back and I was so worried when you didn't.  
I ask for your forgiveness, and I promise your words spoken in the Council Chamber were listened too."

He waited for Obi-wan to speak, and when he did Mace was relieved.

"I forgive you Master Windu I was very upset too, but I suppose that I should thank you"

"Thank me for what Young one?" Mace inquired.

"If I had just got on board the Monument with the others I would be dead now and maybe my brother would be dead or worse a slave by now" The boy said with conviction.

Master Windu smiled at him and said "Well I am very glad you didn't get on the Monument otherwise Master Qui-Gon would never have forgiven me!".

Later after Master Windu left the apartment, Qui-Gon wanted to bring up the subject of Obi-wan's brother. "Obi-wan what happened when your brother got sick"

Obi-wan shifted his eyes to the ground and put his hands in his lap. "I –I didn't want to do it… I didn't know what else to do ….my friend was leaving to start her new job so I couldn't stay there anymore, so I took him to the orphanage."

Tears started rolling down his face as he told his story, Qui-Gon came and sat next to him.  
"It is alright Obi-wan you did the right thing, you know you wouldn't have been able to look after him, don't you?"

The boy nodded slightly, "I know, but I promised my Mother, that I would take care of him." He started crying more, "I-I promised and I broke my promise" he sobbed.

Qui-Gon pulled the boy into his arms wrapping him in his warm body. "Obi-wan you didn't break your promise, you did take care of him He has a life now, he has been adopted, he has gone to a fine home, and he is safe, just as you are"

"Safe, I haven't felt safe for a long time" he sniffed, looking into Qui-Gon's eyes, he whispered. "What will happen to me now?"

"What should have happened to you months ago" Qui-Gon said as he slipped off the couch and knelt in front of the boy.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, would you do me the honour of becoming my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

Tears flowed freely down his face but they were tears of joy, this time. He flung himself at Qui-Gon who engulfed him in a hug. "Oh yes Master, I would be honoured to be your apprentice."

The next day Obi-Wan was back in the council chambers, for the ceremony to make him a Padawan. He felt a bit strange being there, knowing what he had said the last time he was there, nevertheless, all the Councillors made him feel welcome, and when the ceremony was over he was the happiest Padawan alive.

A week later Qui-Gon took Obi-wan to Dex's Diner, as they walked in Dex saw Qui-Gon and burst through the kitchen doors. "It has been months, since you have been here, my food scare you away ehh!!" the big being laughed, as he embraced Qui-Gon. Dex glanced down at the young boy who looked familiar to him, but because this boy had a very short spiky hair cut, with the beginnings of a braid, and was dressed in very neat Jedi clothes, he didn't recognise him.

"So Qui, who have we here, don't tell me you have acquired another apprentice". Dex asked.

"Dex I would like you to officially meet my Padawan, however, he tells me that you have already met?" Qui-Gon said.

"We have?" Dex said as he rubbed his chin, "he does look kinda familiar."

Obi-Wan smiled at him and bowed. "Hello Dex Sir"

"Dex's mouth flew open "Obi? Is that you Obi-Wan," the boy smiled and nodded.

Dex pulled him into his chest, "Oh Obi my boy, I was worried about you, I wondered where you disappeared too".

Dex let go of Obi and Qui-Gon placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Dex I would like you to meet Obi-wan Kenobi my Padawan."

Dex slapped Qui-Gon on his back. "Well, well, well, sit down and tell me all about It." he chuckled.

Obi-wan sat and listened to the two friends talk, and then Dex made them Muju fruit Pancakes, and brought drinks over for them. After Dex had filled them both to the brim with food, they left. But not before Dex made Qui-Gon promise to bring Obi-wan back so he could make sure he was being fed properly.

tbc... Next post is the end.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone who read this and especially those who reviewed, and now on to the end, and yes I know the end is a bit too mushy. But I do not care I like happy endings.

ooo

The next few weeks were filled with intensive training sessions, and Obi-wan was so excited when Qui-Gon supervised the making of his first sabre. They spent hours together shaping the handle so it fit perfectly in Obi-wans hand. Qui-Gon explained, that the sabre had to be perfectly balanced and should have a comfortable grip. It would become an extension of Obi-Wans hand.

Once they had finished putting the computer chips and power cells in, it was time for the crystal. Qui-Gon took him to the cave of crystals and the force guided Obi-wan to a beautiful blue crystal.

"This one Master, I would like this one" Obi-wan said smiling brightly.

Qui-Gon smiled as well and thought _What a brilliant smile he has it is a shame he doesn't use it often, there must be something I can do to make him smile like that all the time._

Once the sabre was built, the sparring sessions increased, for in a few weeks they would be called upon to go on their first mission.

Dex had invited them for last meal at his diner, and when they walked through the door, Dex being his usual self, practically hugged Obi-wan to pieces. "Qui-Gon my friend, good to see you again, come here little one and give me a hug!!"

Qui-Gon stepped back and noticed the flush of embarrassment, which turned his pale faced Padawan into a pink faced Padawan.

"Dex your squashing me!" Obi said as the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

Dex burst out laughing, "Well then you had better eat more, you are still too skinny for my liking. A bit of muscle 'here' and 'here' he poked Obi in the ribs, which brought a smile to Obi's face.

"Don't do that it tickles!" Obi said wriggling out of his grip.

"Ah hah" Qui-Gon smirked. "I have found a weapon to make you laugh" he joked, winking at Dex.

"Nooo Master, you wouldn't do that to me 'would you?" Obi pretended to beg.

"No my young Padawan, but it is definitely nice to see you smile" he answered.

Dex brought over a banquet, which filled the table with delicious foods, and while Obi-wan filled his stomach, the two older friends chatted.

"So Qui-Gon have you two been on any missions yet?" Dex asked.

"No not yet, but I think Obi-wan is ready and I think I will give the Council a bit of a nudge, and ask for a mission.

"Wow Master that would be great" Obi said as he put more food in his mouth.

Dex and Qui-Gon were chuckling and didn't notice the Woman and small boy standing outside looking in at them eating. However, Obi-wan did, and when he looked at the woman she reminded him of his Mother, her hair was the same colour and she was of similar build, and her little boy was crying.

Obi-wan froze and could not take his eyes off them and his fork fell to the plate making a loud noise. Both men turned to look at Obi and saw the look of complete dismay, spread across his features.

Qui-Gon immediately sensed the overwhelming sadness radiating from Obi-wan; he was remembering his own family, and seeing that little boy must have reminded him of his own brother.

Obi-wan's eyes dropped to the plate and he thought _How can I eat when they are so cold and hungry._

Qui-Gon felt the emotions through their bond, and Dex seemed to understand as well and he got up and went outside. Shortly, Obi-wan who still had his head bowed felt a small hand on his sleeve, he looked up and sitting next to him was the little boy. "Hello" he said.

Obi-wan swallowed the food in his mouth and stammered 'hello" back.  
He glanced up, and Dex was giving the woman a shawl and they were talking.

Then Dex brought her over and said. "Obi-wan you don't mind if we share our meal with this nice lady and her boy, do you?"

"No I don't mind! I would love too" he smiled as he moved over and the little boy sat closer.  
Obi-wan picked up some food and put it on the plate in front of the boy. "What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Robbi, and that's my mother."

She smiled and said "My name is Shauna, we have just arrived on Corruscant and I was looking for a job and a place to stay"

"Well your in luck my dear, I have a small room out the back and I need someone to repair my table cloths. They seem to get holes in them all the time. So if you can sew, you have the job?" Dex said.

"Oh yes I can sew, Oh thank you Dex" she beamed.

"No need to thank me, it is Obi you should thank, I didn't even see you out there it was my young friend here that noticed you" he smiled at Obi who blushed again.

The next day Qui-Gon was called to the council chambers, it seemed that they were to be going on their first mission sooner than expected. As Qui-Gon left the Council chambers with the details of the mission he smiled, his Padawan woulds be so happy...

"What sort of mission is it Master?" Obi said excitedly. "Will it be dangerous, will we use our sabres?"

"I am sorry to say Padawan that this will be a very boring mission, so do not build your hopes up for any excitement this time Padawan. We are only going to deliver some legal documents." Qui-Gon stated.

The trip to their assignment took two days, and it gave Qui-Gon time to relax and really get to know his Padawan; his likes, and dislikes, they talked about Obi-Wan's early days in the crèche and Qui-Gon's youth. However, Qui-Gon sensed that his Padawan still thought about his younger brother, although he did not mention him. Obi-Wan still harboured regretful feelings about letting his brother go. Qui-Gon hoped this mission would help Obi-Wan deal with that ache, and allow him to release his pain and get on with his life.

When they Arrived at the space port, a shuttle was waiting for them. They were driven to a very fine mansion set in the centre of the city.

"Master is this a castle, It is so big" Obi-wan said in awe of the fine mansion.

"No my young apprentice it is not a Castle merely a mansion, which is not quite as big as a Castle."  
He joked.

As they walked into the home, Qui-Gon could sense the awe in his young apprentice, this house was beautiful the gardens were manicured and paintings adorned the walls; the furniture was of the finest quality.

Qui-Gon sensed a feeling of nervousness radiate across the bond he shared with his Padawan.

"Padawan are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked as he touched his shoulder.

"Yes Master, but don't let me touch anything, I am afraid I might break something, this is a beautiful home." he whispered.

Qui-Gon chuckled "I have complete faith in your abilities my Padawan, I am sure you won't break anything."

Obi-wan looked up into his Masters eyes with a trusting smile. "That's easy for you to say Master your not clumsy like me." Qui-Gon laughed and ruffled Obi-wans hair.

"The people who live here must be very rich" Obi-wan said quietly.

"Yes they are , but they are very nice people, I have known them for a long time." Qui-Gon added. "Tell me Obi-wan, do you envy them their wealth, would you like to live like this."

Obi-wan looked around, taking in all the trappings of wealth; the ornate statues, lining the walls.  
The crystal trinkets sitting on the coffee table, the white leather couch under the window, and trophies adorned the mantle and a massive book case took in one complete wall.

Obi-wan shook his head. "No Master I couldn't live here, it would make me uncomfortable" he answered.

"Why Obi-wan?" his Master asked.

"It's not me, I-I do not know how to explain it, but I just know I couldn't" he whispered.

"So my young apprentice you prefer to live in a small apartment with one couch and two armchairs and a kitchen almost as small as our fresher, and sleep in a room with a cupboard a bed and a desk, on which to do your homework on, instead of all this"

Qui-Gon asked, waving his arms out wide pointing to the house.

Obi-wan's smile was brilliant and it spilled out across his face, and he said "Yes Master and if – you - do not stop waving your arms around – you- will break something instead of me!." Obi-wan giggled.

They were both laughing when the Man to whom Qui-Gon was delivering the documents too walked in.

"Hello there my friends" he said and both Qui-Gon and Obi-wan turned to greet him.  
Qui-Gon bowed and greeted his friend. "Hello Senator" he glanced at Obi-wan who was standing frozen to the spot, with his mouth open waiting to catch any passing bug that might decide to venture to close to his mouth.

"I-It –It's y-you," Obi-wan stuttered. "It's you! You're the one who took O'wan, m-my brother!"

"Yes, Hello Obi-wan, Qui-Gon has told me all about you, I am glad to finally meet you properly."  
He said.  
Obi-wan was in a kind of shock, one where you don't hear what anyone is saying, all you hear is the sound of your own voice.

"Where –where- …Is he?. "Is he still here, is my brother here?" he questioned.

Qui-Gon chuckled to the Senator "I think we better reunite them before Obi-wan blows a fuse"

The Senator agreed and called out. "O'wan, my boy, come in here there is someone to see you."

A toddler ran in and looked straight at Obi-wan. "Obi-Obi-Obi.. the two boys ran towards each other and Obi-wan slid down to his knees and scooped his brother up into his arms, tears were streaming down his face, and he was sobbing loudly.

O'wan who was too young to understand and who had been happy living with his new family, was confused. "Whatcha crying for Obi? aren't you happy to see me?" the little boy asked.

That made Obi cry even harder, but they were tears of relief, for months of torment, and self incrimination, believing that he would never see his little brother again. All the months of silent worry and heartache. Wondering if he had done the right thing, in letting his brother go.

The Senator bent down and spoke softly to them both. "O'wan your brother is crying because he is happy, he is happy because he thought he would never see you again. He is happy because he loves you very much and he missed you."

"Ohh" said O'wan, and then he gave his big brother a kiss on his tear filled cheek, and said  
"I love you too, and I missed you very much too" he giggled.

That made Obi chuckle, and he lifted his face and said "what are you giggling about squirt".

O'wan laughed and said "It tickles your long piece of hair, it tickles my nose".

Obi-wan looked at his braid. "It is called a braid" Obi stated.

"Why?" asked his brother. "And why do you have one"

Obi-wan looked up at his Master and smiled and then looked at O'wan, "Because it is what I always wanted, it makes me who I am, it tells me that I have achieved part of my goal. I am a Jedi" he proudly said, and then he lowered his head, "Well a Jedi in training at least."

Qui-Gon pulled his apprentice up off the floor and O'wan came up too, their arms were seemingly tied together, and Qui-Gon smiled at Obi and ruffled his spiky hair.

"Obi-wan I would like you to meet Senator Bail Organa" A woman came through the door and O'wan squealed "Mama!"

Qui-Gon nodded to her, "This is Bails wife Liana."

Obi-wan straightened himself up and bowed low. "It is my honour to meet you, and I am forever in your debt" the boy said humbly.

"Nonsense young man it is us that are in your debt, you have given us a wonderful gift in little O'wan.  
He is a joyous child and is full of love to give. I suspect he takes after his big brother" Liana stated as she tenderly touched Obi-wans cheeks with her hands.

Qui-Gon stood behind Obi-wan and rested his hands on the lads shoulders, rubbing his arms.  
"You are so right Liana, O'wan does take after his brother".

Later after the meal and some adventure filled reminiscing, Obi-wan inquired as to their mission.

"Master, so we didn't really come here for a mission then?"

"Ah'Yes my Padawan we did, we came to deliver these documents to Bail and Liana, Qui-Gon held up the roll of parchment.

Obi-wan looked quizzically at the document. "May I ask what it is Master?"

"Yes Obi-wan these documents are for the legal adoption of O'wan Kenobi, by Senator Bail and Liana Organa. They wish to adopt him legally, and are asking for your blessing."

"In fact" Bail said "We are asking for your permission."

Obi-wan was stunned no one had ever asked him to make a decision this big before. Tears started to well in his eyes, he thought for a moment and then he spoke. "I would be honoured if you would adopt O'wan, it would make me very happy if you were to call him your own.

"Thank you Obi-wan" Liana smiled as she embraced Obi-wan in a warm hug.

Bail stepped forward and held out his hand and they shook each others hand, but Bail then pulled the lad into an embrace, and stated "You will be a great Jedi, and it is my privilege to know you, 'Obi-wan Kenobi'.

Obi-wan turned to Qui-Gon and before he could say anything he was pulled into Qui-Gons chest and embraced by the man whom he loved as a Father. Qui-Gon agreed with Bail. "I agree with Senator Organa you will be a great Jedi, and it is my privilege to have you as my apprentice, My Obi-wan"

The end.


End file.
